On My Mind
by VolcomStoneBabe
Summary: Amber Miller just moved to Boston and has only one friend. What will happen to her? This summary sucks, i know. just read and find outtt. REVIEWW! please. OC, John Cena, Batista, more
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**On My Mind**

_Chapter 1_

Moving from San Francisco to Boston is not an easy task, well that's how it is for Amber Miller. She had recently lost her job in her hometown of San Francisco, California and had taken up a waitressing job to simply earn some money before she found a new job. She worked at the same diner for three months, having no luck finding a good full-time job and she lived off tips and minimum wage commission. Finally, when she got an eviction notice from her landlord that she was to be moved out in a week, she gave up, defeated and sent one of her friends an email, who lived outside of Boston, saying that she was in desperate need of a job and was moving to Boston for a good one. Her friend had replied that her office was in need of a secretary and had talked to her boss right after she received Amber's email and he said he would love to have her. The instant after Amber read that, she packed all her things in her 1992 Honda Civic and made her way to Boston.

She did get lost a few times but eventually made it to her destination and new home. While she was driving she had gotten a call from her friend letting her know that she had a small house that she rents out and would let her stay there for a small price a month. Amber had immediately agreed and thanked her. She never thought about a place to stay.

So here was now. Unloading everything from her small car into her apartment. The house wasn't that big but it was good size for just her. She didn't plan on spending that much time there anyways. Once she was working for a while, she planned on going and looking for a place of her own.

Amber is only 24 years old and has no family. Her immediate family and the only family she ever knew died 5 years ago in a house fire. She wasn't present because she was on vacation with her then boyfriend. She had grieved for over a year and pushed everyone out of her life, blaming herself. Finally, when she thought she was about to break, her friends got together and made her see what she was doing to herself and that it had to stop. Amber worked hard in college to get a good job, something she was hoping she would be able to find with a fresh start.

She was barely 5 foot 8 and about 135 pounds. She had beautiful long dark brownish reddish hair that was naturally curly and deep blue eyes. She was currently wearing jeans and a baggy sweatshirt that she changed into when she arrived

She tried to lift her small but heavy box full of shoes from the back seat of her car but it wouldn't budge. She tried again and again. Nothing. She growled out loud in frustration and angrily threw her hair up into a messy bun before trying again. Finally, after using all her muscles in every part of her body, she lifted the box from the back seat and backed up slowly, careful not to drop it. She smiled as the box was out of the car. She backed up a little more before she bumped into something hard that made her scream out of shock and drop the box on her feet.

"Owww!" She exclaimed leaning down to removed the box from her foot.

"I'm really sorry. Are you okay?" The person she ran into asked, bending down to examine the damage. Amber sat on her butt and scrunched her face in pain.

"I'm fine." She lied as the person lightly touched her foot to see if something was wrong. Her eyes followed the arm, the very muscular arm she noticed, up to his chest, which was also well defined, and finally her eyes rested on his face. She studied his face, knowing it looked familiar but couldn't place it anywhere, and she knew that this was the most handsome man she had ever seen. Even though his jean shorts and white beater were smeared with car oil, she appreciated his fit form. His eyes soon made contact with hers.

"Are you sure?" He asked concerned. She nodded making a move to stand up, making him stand up with her. He towered over her a good 4 or 5 inches but it surprisingly didn't scare or intimidate her. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just came by to let you know that I'm your next door neighbor. I'm John." He said reaching out his hand.

"Amber." She said shaking his hand with a small smile.

"I also noticed that you are having some trouble getting this stuff in your house and I thought maybe I could help you out. I don't know how to bake a pie but I certainly can help you move in." He said with a happy grin, flexing his muscles.

"That would be very nice. Lord knows I have enough pies to last me all year." She said good-naturedly.

"Alright. Where should we start?" He asked rubbing his hands together.

"Well, could you get that box." She said pointing to her box of shoes that fell on her foot. "Its not letting me get it in the house."

"Sure thing." He said and lifted the box with no problem whatsoever and grabbed another box from the trunk before making his way in the house behind her. She walked into the kitchen and set the box she was carrying down.

"Okay, lets see. This one you can set here." She said pointing to the table and then looked at the other box. "This one goes in my bedroom." She said leading the way. Once they reached her room, she suddenly became embarrassed with her clothes thrown all of the place. "Sorry about the mess. I was trying to look for a sweatshirt and I couldn't find it." She explained, clearing some room for the box in her closet. "There. You can set it there." He did as she said and stood up straight, looking at his watch.

"Woah. I didn't realize what time it was. I was working on my car." He stated as they walk outside.

"I noticed." She said pointing to his shirt. He smiled at her humor.

"Yes. And as much as I hate that I have to do this but I have to leave. I am taking my sister to the airport." He said regretfully.

"Oh don't worry about it. I think that was the heaviest box so I should be able to get the rest of them. Thanks for your help." She said offering him a smile and tilting her head to the side so the setting sun his her face making her glow.

"Alright. I could come by tomorrow to see if you need any more help if you don't finish tonight." He said walking backward slowly.

"That sounds great. See you then. I hope your sister has a safe flight." Amber said watching him enter his garage and disappear. She smiled to herself and mentally patted herself on the back for already making new friends. Boston was going to be great for her, she could already tell, she thought as she took another box into her house never coming back out that night.

* * *

**A/N: A new story. i just had this idea one night lying in bed and i had to write it. of course i actually didnt get to it for a couple nights so of course its not exactly as i remember or would like it to be. but i think its off to a great start. tell me what you think. Reviewwww! **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**On My Mind**

_Chapter 2_

Amber was rudely awoken the next morning by pounding on her door. Her eyes opened slowly and she rubbed her eyes so they adjusted to the light. She looked around and saw that she fell asleep in her living room. It was still pretty empty aside from her small TV that was resting on a box, and still on, a couch and a small side table, which was currently occupied by a half eaten medium sized pizza box. She sat up slowly and stepped forward, turning the TV off and closed the pizza box. The knocking started again and she rolled her eyes. "One second." She yelled. She walked to the door and opened it carefully, scared who might be on the other side.

"Hey neighbor." John said cheerfully.

"Hi." Amber said appalled. She couldn't believe she looked like shit in front of her new neighbor. Talk about making a bad second impression. "What time is it?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"It's 11 o' clock sleeping beauty. Its time to wake up." He said gently pushing the door open further and walked in.

"What are you? The wake up Nazi?" She asked slightly joking. "I hope you don't do this every morning otherwise I might as well stop unloading and pack everything back into my car and move somewhere else."

"Haha. No, I don't do this every morning. I told you I'd help you. I originally planned on coming over earlier but I thought, you probably had a long night unloading boxes and unpacking, so I figured you were asleep. But, I'm hoping we'll finish soon and maybe we can go out to lunch and I can maybe show you around." John explained happily. Amber stared at him for a second.

"How can someone be so cheerful this early?" She asked rhetorically.

"Its nearly the afternoon." He said.

"Nearly, but not quite there." She said backing up towards her room. "I'll change. You can wait for me or start. Whatever you want." She said closing the door behind her. She turned to her room and panicked. She liked to make good impressions on people and all her good clothes were all wrinkled from the trip over. Amber has this thing about folding clothes, she doesn't do it. She searched through her clothes and laid an outfit out on her bed. Just as she was about to undress she ran a hand through her hair and made a disgusted face. It was all greasy. She made an executive decision to take a quick shower. She was in and out of the shower in ten minutes which was practically a world record for her. She scrunched her hair to make it dry faster, she never blow dried her hair unless she needed to because it usually got frizzy. Once her hair was scrunched, she grabbed her clothes and put them on. Her outfit consisted of light wash jeans with rips in the knees and thigh and a lime green halter top under a navy off the shoulder, cotton long sleeve shirt. She walked out of her room and passed her living room on the way out the door and saw that more than half of the boxes that were abandoned in her car last night were sitting in stacks. She walked out the door and saw John lifting more boxes and turn to face her, offering her smile that she returned.

"You didn't have to do all this." She said watching him set them back down.

"I don't mind. Besides, I waited for you for a few minutes, then I heard the shower run. I knew you'd be in there for a while so I thought I should get started, otherwise we'd be here forever." He said walking next to her for the next load.

"Well, thanks. I really appreciate it." She said lifting a box into her arms and admired how he piled three and walked into the house, clearly unphased by all the weight he was carrying. She shook her head in disbelief and followed him in, stacking her box on his.

Forty-five minutes later, all the boxes were unloaded, and in their appropriate room.

"Thanks a lot John, if you didn't help me, I would be on my fourth break and have only four boxes in the house." She said staring up at him, taking a sip of her water.

"Hey, like I said earlier. Its no problem. I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be." He said with a smile. "So how about lunch?" He asked setting down his glass.

"Sounds good. I'm just gonna go use the bathroom first." She said making her way into the bathroom. Once she was in there, she applied her makeup and did her business before making her way back out, grabbing her purse. She saw John watching a football game on her TV, munching on her leftover pizza. "Don't tell me you can't wait until we get leave the house to eat. Eating my leftovers, I cannot believe it." She said in mock anger, with her hands on her hips.

"Well you take forever when your in the bathroom. You can never go in it when you are with me. New rule." He said as they made their way out of her house. She locked the door behind her and she followed him.

"I don't take that long." She said and stopped by her car and watched him keep walking in confusion. "Uh, hello? Where are you going?"

"Please, I will not be seen in a piece of junk like that. We'll take my car." He said pointing to his Ram 3500.

"Junk? This car has been through everything with me. If any thing it is a prized possession." She said but made her way to his truck anyways.

"Oh please." John said hopping into the drivers seat, waiting for her to follow his lead. Finally after staring at each other through the passenger side window, she opened the door and climbed in. "Prepare for the ride of your life. This is my baby." He said.

"I'll never get why guys call cars their babies, or name it or even refer to it as 'she'." She said clicking her seat belt.

"Yeah. And you women refer to your cars as 'prized possessions'. Give me a break." He said jokingly and backed out of his drive way, driving at a reasonable speed for a neighborhood.

"So John, what do you do?" She asked making conversation.

"I'm a professional wrestler." He said, turning onto a street.

"Really?" She asked surprised. "I knew you looked familiar but I thought maybe you were like an extra in a movie or something."

"So why are you here? Don't wrestlers travel?" She asked curiously after a moment of silence.

"I'm on the injured list. Nearly broke my neck lifting one of the big guys." He explained as they pulled into a small restaurant.

"Whoa. That's something." She said amazed as she vacated the vehicle. They walked into the restaurant and smiled when there was no line and they were immediately seated.

"So you know what I do, what do you do?" He asked after the hostess left them.

"Well, I'm going to be a secretary. I have my first day on Wednesday." She said before opening her menu.

"Oh really? For where?" He asked.

"Um, actually, to be completely honest. I don't know. My friend got me the job and I haven't had a chance to talk to her about it." She said with a laugh, closing her menu, already knowing what she wanted. John just smiled at her with no reply. The waitress came and took their drink and lunch orders, before leaving them alone.

"So Where did you say you moved here from?" John asked her.

"San Francisco." She answered with a smile thinking of her hometown.

"Really? Do you miss it?" He asked.

"Of course. I lived there my whole life. But I had to move, the city just wasn't cooperating me anymore. And there were too many bad memories." She said playing with some sugar packets.

"I'm sorry about that." He said not making her share if she didn't want to.

"Don't be. If I hadn't moved, I never would have met you, and I never would have all those boxes unloaded." She said with a smile.

"Is that all I am to you?" He asked. "Cheap labor?"

"Yes." She said sarcastically. They both laughed and continued their banter all through lunch. When they were done John tried to pay but Amber insisted that this was her way of returning the favor of him helping her. They made light conversation on the way back home and when they arrived, they both went to their separate homes.

"Are you sure you don't want to come over?" John asked as they pulled into his driveway.

"No. I would love to. But I have a whole lot of unpacking to do and I just want to get it over with." She said climbing out of the truck.

"Well, what if I made you dinner tonight?" He suggested as they stood by the bed of his truck.

"I don't know. I really have to finish it." She said regretfully.

"You're going to have to eat sometime." He said reasonably and she knew he was right.

"What time should I come over?" She asked.

"How about seven?" He asked, pulling a time out of his hat.

"Sounds good. Should I bring anything?" She asked walking backwards slowly to her driveway.

"Just yourself." He said as she nodded.

"Alright. See you soon." She said turning around and made her way up her driveway and into her house, wondering what kind of dinner this was going to be. An interesting one she suspected.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. i am on a roll today. updated two stories in one day? thats unheard of for me. Anyways. hope you liked this chapter. Review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**On My Mind**

_Chapter 3_

Amber looked around her bedroom and smiled. She had all her clothes packed away in drawers and hanging up in her closet. Her shoes were perfectly aligned according to color, her accessories hanging on her vanity and her jackets/sweatshirts hung on hooks. She admired her handiwork which was her re-assembled bed, which only took a couple hours, and one wall painted dark purple while the rest were a shade of beige. The room screamed Amber which made her proud that she accomplished it in not only such a short amount of time but with absolutely no motivation. However, she knew that within a week it would look like a completely different room but she could deal with that. I think I am going to be taking pictures of this to put on my Christmas card, she thought with a giggle. She looked at her watch and sighed when she saw she should start getting ready for her dinner with John.

She hopped in the shower, due to her sweaty state. When she was out she blow dried her hair and immediately straightened it after to avoid the frizz she experienced often. Amber walked to her closet and decided that a pair of black skinny jeans and a red cashmere sweater would be appropriate for this occasion. And the best thing about these pieces of clothing was that they were wrinkle free which meant that she was making a good third impression which, she reasoned with herself, was definitely more important than a second impression.

When she looked at the clock and saw that it was already 6:30, she ran to the kitchen, preheated her oven and squealed with joy when she saw that her friend had dishes and everything needed to make food in the cupboards. On her way into town yesterday, she had stopped at a grocery store to get her some snacks to tide her over for a while and she picked up some ready made cookies that she just had to put in the oven. She put them on the tray and popped them in the oven. In her experience, men always forgot dessert and then when she would politely ask where the hell the dessert was they'd act confused for a second and then say that Baby, he was all the dessert she would need. And, in such case she smiled, said excuse me, stood from the table and ever so nicely, with a smile of course, proceeded to pour the contents of her glass onto his lap or sometimes she liked to switch things up with pouring it on his head. And of course after that she would make her exit like the lady she was.

After 10 minutes, Amber had her make up applied and the cookies were done. She took them out and let them cool before she went back to her room and put on some red ballet flats. She gave herself the once over in the mirror before going to the kitchen to put the cookies in some type of container. Unfortunately she hadn't thought that far ahead and didn't have anywhere to put them. She stood in her kitchen, her back against the sink, finger on chin in a thoughtful position, staring off into space and then she had an epiphany. She briskly walked to the living room, scooping the pizza box into her arms and discarded the pizza remnants into the garbage can as she passed it. Being the nice person she was, she lined the bottom of the pizza box with the napkins she had, oddly enough, packed. She then scrounged up some packing tape and taped napkins on the inside top of the box. She smiled at how creative she was and piled the cookies into the box before placing her purse on top of said box and made her way out the door.

She made her way to John's porch and adjusted the box in her arms, knocking quickly before placing her arms back under the box to make sure it wouldn't fall. She looked through the window that was in the door and smiled when she saw him approaching the door and mentally had to slap herself from drooling at how good he looked.

"Well, don't we clean up nice?" John said with a grin as he opened the door.

"Why thank you. I could say the same for you." She said stepping inside when he ushered her.

"Thanks." He said looking at the box strangely.

"You didn't let me finish. I said I could say the same for you." She said and paused for dramatic effect. "But I won't." She finished with an innocent smiled with her head tilted to the side.

"That hurts." He said with mock hurt present in his voice, knowing she was kidding. She laughed for a second.

"I'm kidding. You look very handsome." She said. Boy, do you look handsome, she mentally added. He was quite the picture dressed in jeans and a button down black shirt with the top three buttons undone. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard him say something. "Huh?" She asked.

He smiled and shook his head. "I asked, what is in the box?" He said eyeing the box confused.

"Dessert." She said holding the box so her arms were outstretched in front of her, practically touching him.

"Pizza?" He asked taking the box warily. Amber rolled her eyes and stepped closer.

"No, silly. Cookies." She said looking at his face as she lifted the lid showing the crispy, soft baked rounds. "it's the only thing I had to put them in."

John laughed and started walking, motioning for her to follow him. "That was real thoughtful of you. I completely forgot about dessert." He said walking into the kitchen, and set it on the counter.

"I had a feeling you would." She said taking a seat on a bar stool, connected to the counter.

"Now why did you think that?" He asked standing on the other side of the counter wiping his hands with a dish rag.

She shrugged and smiled. "I just have a sixth sense about these things."

"Hmm. Alright. So what is your sixth sense telling you we are having for dinner?" He asked taking a bottle of wine out of a bucket of ice, popping the cork.

"It's telling me spaghetti and meatballs, garlic bread," She said using her great sniffing power. "and is that a salad I see?" she asked using her also great sight power.

"Why yes it is." John exclaimed with fake joy and handed her a glass of wine before taking a sip from his own. "So how is the house coming along?" He asked as he checked on the pasta.

"Good. I made great progress today. You'll have to come over and see it sometime. Complete 180. However, its only my room and my bathroom but it looks killer if I do say so myself." She said taking a sip of her own wine.

"I'll have to make some time to do that." He said walking by her, taking her hand and led her into the dining room that was dimly lit with four candles on the table. He had set out two places, one at the head of the table and another one next to it. John held the chair for her to sit next to the head of the table. "Dinners almost ready. I'll be back in a minute with your salad. Italian or Ranch dressing?" He asked.

"Italian." She replied softly, taken aback by the beauty of the table. He nodded and walked into the kitchen, leaving Amber in her thoughts. While she did think this was beautiful, she was confused. Did he think this was a date? Was he trying to romance her? She knew he was a good looking guy and by how he had been treated her she knew he was a good guy, but she just moved here and she knew she couldn't rush into a relationship. Her thoughts were interrupted when John reentered the room. He set her salad in front of her and his in front of his own place setting.

"So Amber, do you have any siblings?" John asked eating his salad.

Amber stiffened at first mention of siblings but shook herself physically, knowing she had to talk about it to let go. "I...I" She repeated when her voice cracked. "I did. I had three older brothers. But they died in a fire, along with my parents. Actually, it was only my parents in the house while it was burning but my brothers are…were firefighters. The fire got out of control and no matter how hard their chief and coworkers tried, they couldn't get them to leave the house. They said that they wouldn't leave until they saved my parents. Well, two of them were upstairs when the floor gave out and my brother that was on the first level died instantly when the floor's impact hit him. My other brothers were pretty shooken up and rushed down stairs to try to save him but the stairs gave out under them." She explained taking a few seconds to regain her composure. "One of them was in a coma for three days before his heart gave out and the other was actually fine for a week and then he had a heart attack. They said something about the smoke getting to his lungs or something. I don't really see how that would cause a heart attack, but I suppose it doesn't really mater." She finished her story looking up at John who looked stunned and tried to hold in the tears she felt coming.

"I'm really sorry Amber. Really sorry. I wish I knew what you were going through to try and make you feel better but I don't." He said making her laugh slightly. He moved his hand on her back and made slow circles. "I'm glad you told me. I think you're a great girl and I would love to become great friends." He said as she looked up at him and smiled softly.

"I would like that too." She replied. "Thanks for listening. I haven't told anyone what happened for a long time."

"Well, I'm glad you decided to tell me." He said with a smile. "All better?" He removed his hand and she almost cried out in protest.

She nodded. "Much."

"So what were your brothers names?" He asked hoping to make the conversation happy again, which he think he accomplished because he saw her smile thinking about them.

"Mitch, he was like a father figure and always picked on my dates, Ryan, he always picked on me, and Jackson, he used to put frogs in my bed." She said with a laugh at the memories flashing through her mind as she took the last bite of her salad. "That was good."

"Thank you." He said leaning closer to her, wanting to hear more about her brothers. "How old were they?"

"Mitch was 37, Ryan was 35, and Jackson was 33. I wasn't expected so I was much younger." I said with a smile and a laugh.

"They sound great." He said as he got up to clear the dishes and bring out the spaghetti. Five minutes later, he walked out with two plates full of spaghetti and meatballs and garlic bread. "My lady." He said setting my plate in front of me.

"Thank you." She said lifting her glass for a toast. "To my new friend and neighbor who has saved me much time and years of debt in back therapy bills." She said as he lifted his own glass.

"And to my new friend and neighbor for being fun and a great person to talk to." He said as they clinked glasses. They both took a bite of their spaghetti and moaned at how good it was.

"So John, do you have any other siblings besides your sister?" She asked after she swallowed before going back for more.

"Yeah, I have an older brother and three younger." He said already almost finished with his plate.

"Wow. And I thought I had a lot of siblings." She said with a laugh, already feeling full. They pretty much talked the rest of the way through dinner and dessert with no awkward or uncomfortable moments. When Amber said she better head home, John politely walked her to her door and watched her go in before making his short walk back home.

Amber quickly changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth before jumping into bed and turning off the light in one swift movement. It took her a while to get to sleep but once she did, she had nothing but pleasant and dreamy dreams.

* * *

**A/N: alrighhttt. i am whipping this out. i'm very proud of myself. i've been trying to upload another chapter to Living the Dream but it hasnt been letting me for the past couple of days. i guess i'll just keep trying but make sure you look out for that. Reviews are always nice. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**On My Mind**

_Chapter 4_

Amber woke up early the next morning, which was Tuesday. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, and curled her hair after it had naturally dried. She walked into her room and threw on a pale pink long sleeve shirt and a brown corduroy jacket. She searched for jeans that weren't wrinkled and finally found some at the very bottom of dresser. She slipped on a pair of brown suede, 3 inch high wedge knee high boots over her jeans. She made her way into the living room and grabbed her oversized black bag and walked out the door. She was all settled in her car when she realized there were no keys. She let out an exhausted sigh and fast walked back into the house quickly, coming back outside triumphantly with her keys in hand. She backed out of her driveway and saw John come out of his house to get the paper in just his boxers, she made herself stop swooning over him and simply grinned and waved.

She arrived at the café ten minutes early and ordered a cup of coffee to tide her over until her friend, Ally got here. She was meeting with Ally to go over what her job's going to be. Amber's actually pretty excited to start work, it will take her attention off getting her house nice looking. It was too time consuming.

Finally, after fifteen long minutes, Ally walked in, looking just as spectacular as Amber remember her. She stood 5'8, maybe a healthy 120 pounds, dressed all business, because she took her lunch break to come see her.

"Amber Miller." She said loudly, making Amber stand and embrace in a hug with one of her dearest friends.

"You haven't changed a bit." Amber said to her friend as they sat down.

"Could say the same for you." She said with a smirk. "Oh, sorry I'm late, traffic is a killer."

"No problem." She replied.

"So lets get down to it." Ally started as they headed into their long talk about Amber's new job in her new home, Boston.

**

* * *

**

"Alright. So, I start on Monday?" Amber asked Ally as they were leaving the café 45 minutes later.

"Yeah. Don't be late. 8 o' clock on the dot." Ally said as she walked to her car.

"Okay, see you then." She said and hugged Ally before making her way to her own car.

Amber thought of what they went over earlier on the drive home. Ally said that even though her job title said secretary, she was more of an assistant, which actually was good because secretary is such a confined term. And, this way she would be making more money which is really more important to her than she would like. As she drove into her driveway, she saw someone standing at her porch, just about to leave. She exited her car and walked up the path the porch right as the person was about to turn around.

"Can I help you?" Amber asked skeptical. The person turned around quickly, surprised. This is when Amber saw the pie the lady was holding.

"Oh! Hello. I'm Mary Sue Johnson. I live right next door." Mary Sue said and moved the pie higher. "I came to welcome you to the neighborhood." A natural smiled spread across Ambers face. She love how nice these people were, she wouldn't find that back home in her neighborhood.

"Oh that's so nice!" She said as she unlocked her door. "I'm Amber by the way. Would you like to come in?" She asked as her new neighbor handed the pie over.

"Oh I can't. I have to get my youngest to day care and then head to work. I just wasn't sure if you would be here when I got home tonight. I came by last night and you weren't here." She explained.

"Oh, I was out to dinner with John, next door." She said nodded her head to the right.

"Oh yes. John. What a nice boy." Mary Sue said. "Well, I must be going. You enjoy that." She said as she made her way down the driveway and into her own house.

Amber closed the door with a smile. She walked into the kitchen and set it on the counter, planning on having some later today. She looked at the clock and saw that it was only a little after ten. She went in search of a washer and dryer, there must be one in here, she thought. She gave up, thought about it for awhile before walking out the door, to next door. She knocked on John's door twice before she saw him coming.

"Hey." He said with a smile.

"Hi. Are you busy?" She asked hopeful.

"Nope. I was just watching some of my old wrestling tapes. Why?" He asked.

"Well, I don't have a washer or dryer and I don't want to go to one of the city ones where you have to pay and wait for an hour. And my clothes are insanely wrinkly. So, I was maybe wondering if you would be so kind to let me borrow yours?" She asked nicely with an innocent, puppy dog smile.

"I don't know." He said jokingly and her shoulders slumped. "I'm kidding, go get it shrimp." He said as she glared at him and walked away. She got to the end of this driveway before walking all the way back. She poked his chest as hard as she could.

"I am not a shrimp. You are just freakishly tall." She said with a 'humph' and walked down the driveway with a couple of smug, I won, looks tossed his way. When she got back to her house she gathered all her wrinkled, and dirty clothes into moving box and made her way back to his house. Actually, it was kind of difficult. Because more than half of her clothes were wrinkled, the box was heavy. She carried it until she was at the porch, then she started dragging it until the end of her driveway. She started pushing it up his driveway and stopped a few feet away from his porch. Her arms were killing her and she barely had enough energy to knock on the door. When he answered and she pointed at the box he started laughing, especially when he saw she was leaning against the house out of breath but he got the box anyway.

"Come on, come take a seat." He said leading her inside. She threw herself on the couch looking at the TV. She barely lifted her arm and pointed at the TV.

"Hey. that's you." She said when really, in her mind she was saying "damn. that's you. Even better without a shirt." but she could never say that out loud. No. Never. He glanced at the TV before walking to a small room right around the corner. "Yeah that's me." He said in the room. Amber pulled herself up and followed him. It was Washer/Dryer room. How convenient.

"I'm jealous. I want a washer and dryer room." She said in a whiny voice. She saw him reach into the box to start a load for her but she shook her head and put her hand on his, ignoring the lightning bolts that rushed through her body. "I can handle that part. You wait outside." She said as his body shook with laughter. He set the box down in front of the washer, put his hands up in surrender and walked out the room. She sorted her clothes and put the lights in first because it had more of her intimate clothes. She called his name and told him she was done. He came back in.

"You sure?" He asked sarcastically, walking over to her. She nodded.

"Show me how this puppy works." She said rubbing her hands together.

"Alright, so you move this over to large load. Then you turn this to whatever number you feel like, I usually do 6 and then pull it out." He said as he coached her on as she did what he told her to. "Now, lift the lid and pour some of this in that hole." He said grabbing a box of Tide from a shelf above the washer and dryer. After she did that she looked at him for further instructions. "That's all."

"That's all?" She asked confused.

"That's all." He repeated.

"Easier than expected. I think I might even be able to do the next load by myself." She said as she followed him back into the living room. He took a seat on the couch and turned his attention back to the TV.

"Hey John?" She asked standing next to the TV. He looked away from the set to her.

"Yeah?" He asked, leaning into the couch.

"Do you mind if I watch with you while my stuff is in there?" She asked pointing to the room they just left. He smiled sincerely.

"Not at all. Come sit." He said and patted the seat next to him. She ran and jumped into the seat, sinking into its comfyness.

"So who are you going against?" She asked staring at the TV, trying to make something of it all.

"That's Kurt Angle." He said. Then he went into explaining every move. She was totally absorbed in his voice, and what he was saying. His voice was silky smooth, and he sounded so into everything he was saying, she could tell that he loved wrestling. She definitely was going to have to watch it next time it was on. And when she got a cable guy to come out, which was going to be a feat in itself.

* * *

**A/N: ENJOY!!! i know i did. review. pleasee.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**On My Mind**

_Chapter 5_

Amber and John had been watching the same video for about ten minutes when he got up, leaving Amber to figure out what was going on all on her own. There was a move John did on this other wrestler, Kurt Angle John said, that confused her and she tilted her head, trying to understand what had just happened. Suddenly she heard nails walking on the hard wood floor at a high speed and that grabbed her attention. She turned her head just in time to be joined on the couch by a huge black lab. Her face instantly twisted up into a smile as she petted and rubbed him.

"Hey there." She said happily. The dog groaned happily when she rubbed his belly. "What's your name?"

"Butch." John answered, taking his seat next to Butch, who was now in the middle of the two.

"Butch, you are so cute." She said kissing the top of his head then turned her attention to John, beaming. "I didn't know you had a dog." He smiled.

"Oh yeah. I have a dog." He said then a light bulb went off in his head. "But you don't have to worry about him making too much noise or anything. He's a good dog."

"Oh don't worry about me. I love dogs. It kills me when people call the cops when their neighbors dog is barking too much. They can't help it." She said then rubbed Butch' ears. "Isn't that right." She said in a baby voice. "You can't help it." Amber continued playing with Butch as John continued watching his match. A few minutes later the washing machine buzzed signaling the end of the load. John stood up but Amber put her hands up.

"I'm going to try this one on my own." She said with a smile, already walking to the room. She transferred her clothes to the dyer and started another load in the washer. Once the washer began, she turned her attention to the dryer and tried really hard to figure out how to start it.

"Need help?" John asked from the doorway.

"Holy shit!" Amber exclaimed with her hand over her heart. She turned and saw him trying not to laugh. "Oh my god. You scared me." John stepped forward and turned a couple knobs and pressed a button and the dryer hummed to life.

"Sorry about that." He said as they left the room, as they walked past the TV, Amber smiled at the dog cause he looked so peaceful just lying there.

"Oh its ok. I just didn't see you. Sorry I screamed. Thanks for helping me out." She said as they walked into the kitchen. Amber took a seat on the bar stool she had the night before. John just smiled and set a bottle of water in front of her, twisting the cap off his own.

"You hungry?" He asked.

"Depends." I said leaning forward with a grin. "What do you have?"

"Well I was going to make myself a sandwich." He said with a grin.

"Sounds good. Need any help?" She replied as he pulled out hoagies, cheese, mayonnaise, lunch meats, pretty much everything you could possibly want on a sandwich. "I take it you make sandwiches often." I said leaning against the counter where I was now standing.

"Absolutely. And no, I don't need help." He said slapping my hand away when I went to grab a piece of roast beef that I was going to eat. He sliced the two hoagies in half and spread mayonnaise on one of them. "What would you like?" He asked

"Well I could do it if you want." I said, slyly grabbing a piece of roast beef and smiled smugly when I got it into my mouth without him noticing.

"I take it you'll have roast beef." He said sarcastically, putting cheese and turkey on his bread.

"I'll have what you have. But no turkey, Roast beef." I said with a laugh. He was almost done with his sandwich when the phone rang. He groaned loudly and muttered a 'are you kidding' and reluctantly walked to the phone. He stood in the same position for a few seconds before turning to me and holding up a finger and walked out the back door to the backyard. I watched him for a little before I decided I might as well finish the sandwiches. I put everything else on his and started my own. He came in when I just had a few toppings to add, he was beaming and I looked at him with a smile.

"Good news?" I asked as I ripped off a paper towel and put his sandwich on it, handing it to him.

"Yeah. Great news." He said then took a bite out of his sandwich. "You didn't have to finish it." He said pointing to his sandwich.

"I wanted to." I said as I grabbed my own sandwich wrapped in paper towel and sat on the couch next to him. Butch was immediately up, smelling the food, but John told him to sit and he complied. "So what's this big news?" I asked biting into my sandwich.

"Well that was my friend and he got some time off work. He's going to come stay with me on Monday for a while." He said finishing his sandwich already.

"Oh that's great. When's the last time you saw him?" I asked barely even beginning my sandwich.

"I think about 2 months ago." He said standing up and throwing his trash away. We sat in a comfortable silence with the only noise being the TV. I finished my food and threw it away and on my way back to my seat I heard the dryer beep. I dragged myself into the washer/dryer room and took my clothes out and into the box I brought them over in and transferred my clothes in the washer to the dryer. Once I started the dryer, I sat on the floor and started folding my clothes. I guess I had been gone for a while and John showed up at the doorway.

"What are you doing?" He asked amused, leaning against the doorframe. I looked at him confused.

"Folding my clothes." I said gesturing to my piles.

"Why in here?" He asked. I shrugged not really knowing why. "Well, come on." He said grabbing the box. I followed him, carrying the clothes I had already folded.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He stopped at the couch and sat on the floor in front of it, leaning his back on the couch. I laughed and sat down next to him and pulled the box between us.

"I'll help you." He said grabbing a t-shirt from the box. I grabbed his wrist stopping him from folding it.

"No no. I got it." I said my face turning red, thinking of everything in the box.

"No I don't mind helping." He said putting his hand on my wrist putting it on my lap. I tried not to shiver at his touch. He saw my blush and smiled in recognition. "Come on Amber, its nothing I haven't seen before." He said reaching into the box, bringing out a black lace bra. He held it up to his chest and looked at it, scrutinizing it. "Think its my size?" He asked and I giggled. My giggle turned into a full out laughing spasm and at that moment decided to let him help me, it was no big deal right? Its just underwear, everyone has it.

* * *

**A/N: I suck at updating. that is more than clear. but i hope you guys liked this chapter. let me know what you thought.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**On My Mind**

_Chapter 6_

The rest of the week was pretty uneventful. Amber and John spent a great deal of time together and were becoming good friends. It was Monday morning and Amber had been up since 6:00 getting ready. She can't even remember the last time she woke up that early. After she took her shower, she wrapped herself up in her robe and walked to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. She went outside to grab the paper after she made herself a plate. She walked back to the table and took a sip of her coffee while reading the paper. Once she finished her breakfast, she washed her pans and put her dishes in her dishwasher. She walked back into her bathroom and dried her hair which didn't take her that long considering her hair was already partially dry. After that she curled it and applied her makeup. She walked into her bedroom and slipped on her black dress pants, a white short sleeve button up collared shirt with green pinstripes and an emerald green sash belt tied at her waist. She matched her outfit with a pair of black four inch peep toe sling back pumps. She grabbed her purse, her keys and her cell phone and she was out the door.

"Hey hey pretty lady!" She heard as she was unlocking her door. She turned and smiled when she saw John and she waved.

"Hi." She said stretching the word cheerfully.

"So today's the big day?" He asked tucking his paper under his arm, leaning against his truck.

"Yeah. I'm kind of nervous." She said putting her purse on the passenger seat.

"Don't be. I'm sure you'll be fine." He said walking towards the drivers seat of his car.

"Where are you heading off to this early?" She asked sitting in her seat, putting the key in the ignition.

"The gym. Then maybe go get some lunch." He said looking at her over his truck.

"Well have fun. I'll see you later." She said cranking up the air conditioning in her car.

"Good luck. Give me a call after work. Tell me how it goes." He said with a heart stopping grin.

"Sure thing." She said flashing him a smile of her own before closing her door and backing out of her driveway. On the drive to her work she was giving herself a pep talk for her first day.

**

* * *

**

Amber walked up the steps to the building carefully, willing herself not to trip. Sometimes when she was nervous, she got clumsy. She entered the building and looked around. There were so many people and a lot of elevators. She was so confused, she had no idea where to go. She was just looking around hoping there would be a sign that would tell her where to go.

"Can I help you?" Someone asked, approaching her. She turned and her eyes were met with the most amazing hazel eyes she had ever seen.

"Uh...yeah. It's my first day and I have no idea where I am going." She said with a small laugh. He smiled at her.

"Well who are you looking for?" He asked.

"David Marks. It's a magazine company." She said.

"You're in luck, I'll bring you there." He said leading her to one of the elevators.

"No, no. You don't have to." She said not wanting him to get in trouble for being late.

"Really. I don't mind." He said as they walked into the elevator doors. "So your new here?" He asked glancing at her with a smirk.

"Yeah. I just moved here last week." She said.

"What I want to know is how do you get a job and not know where the office is." He said in a tone that made her slightly uncomfortable.

"Well, my friend works there and she got me the job, so there was really no job interview." She explained.

"Wow. That's luck." He said as he motioned for her to follow him out of the elevator onto the fifth floor. "So you said your boyfriend got you this job?" He asked and she looked at him oddly. She knew that he heard her say friend, he just wanted some ass obviously.

"No. My friend." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh yes, that's right. Well, you wouldn't happen to have a boyfriend would you? Cause if you did it would make what I am about to ask you very embarrassing on my part." He said and stopped walking, which made her stop walking too. She was so dumb-struck she merely just shook her head no. "Well, would you like to join me for dinner tonight?" He asked.

"That's really nice of you, but no thank you." She said not really comfortable with this situation. He looked at her strangely.

"Are you sure? I know this really nice place." He said trying to persuade her.

"Thanks, but I'm really not interested." She said as politely as possible. This guy was getting on her nerves.

"Mr. Marks!" Someone called out and she watched in horror as the man that had showed her where to go made his way towards this person. Just her luck. This man was her boss. Her boss had asked her out, she had refused, he asked her out again and she once again refused. This was going to be pure hell. He turned towards her with a smile.

"David Marks. And I trust your Amber Miller?" He asked extending his hand. She nodded painfully before sticking her hand out to his. "Your desk is right there," He said pointing to a desk in front of a big office. "I'll be there in a couple minutes to talk to you." He said before walking off. She sighed in frustration. Why did she have to run into her boss? Better yet, Why did her boss have to be interested in her? Even better, Why did her boss have to be such a hunk yet a creep at the same time? She made her long, agonizing walk to her desk, dragging her feet the whole way. This was the worst first day ever, and it wasn't even eight yet.

* * *

Amber put her feet on the ground as she got out of her car. On her way home from work, she had stopped by and gotten Chinese food. She figured John would be able to cheer her up so she got enough for the both of them. She went inside with her Chinese food and her purse. She went into her room and changed into dark blue jeans and a green and white striped cami. She slipped on a black jacket and decided to go bare foot. She threw her hair into a messy ponytail, grabbed the Chinese food and made her way over to John's. 

She knocked on the door and was surprised when the person that opened the door was not John. And, he was massive. His arm muscles were visible and parts of his Pecs too due to his wife beater and shorts being his only clothing.

"Can I help you?" The guy at the door asked, eyeing her. She furrowed her eyebrows together and looked past him into the house.

"Is John home?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, He's in the bathroom, he asked me to answer the door." He said leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh." She said thinking things over. "Well I'm Amber, his neighbor."

"Oh yes that's right. Amber. He told me a little about you." He said with a smirk.

"And you are?" She asked curiously.

"Dave. Dave Bautista." He said extending his hand. She shook it and was about to say something, when she heard John.

"Who is it man?" John asked approaching the door. He smiled when he saw her.

"Amber. How are you doing?" He asked patting Dave on the shoulder. "I see you met the big guy."

"I'm doing ok. Yeah we met." She said and then suddenly, something clicked in her mind. "Oh my gosh." She said with bug eyes. "Your friend. You said your friend was visiting you on Monday. I totally forgot. I'm so sorry." She said turning and leaving.

"Amber. Its ok." John said and then noticed the bags. "What you got there?" He asked. She turned back to face the men and then looked down at her bags of Chinese food.

"Chinese food. I had a terrible day at work and thought maybe if I bought dinner you could listen to me complain. But, you have company. We can talk later." She said once again turning.

"Hey, don't let me stop you." Dave said joining the conversation. "You can tell me too."

"Really? You guys wouldn't mind?" She asked looking at them. "I don't want to butt in on your guys' time together."

"Nonsense. Get your butt in here." John said opening the door wider. She smiled and walked into the door, making her way to the kitchen. Dave and John stared after her then looked at each other with a smirk, both thinking the same thing 'and what a nice butt it is'. They closed the door and followed Amber into the kitchen.

_Authors Note_

_A/N: Finally after a month, i updated. Well, i really liked this chapter. Tell me what you thought. and i have a new story. you should check that out too. the first chapter is really short but the others wont be. REVIEW!_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**On My Mind**

_Chapter 7_

"So basically, that was my terrible day." Amber said with a long sigh. They ate dinner sitting on the floor on the coffee table while Amber told John and Dave about her day. After she finished eating, she had flopped onto the couch, back first.

"Well, my advice to you would to be forget about it." John said as they carried the dishes to the sink in the kitchen. "I'm sure if he knew you were his new secretary, he wouldn't have made a pass at you."

"I don't know Johnny boy. If I were in your shoes Amber," Dave said following John into the kitchen with the cartons of leftover Chinese, amazingly there were leftovers. "I would go meet with him first thing tomorrow and explain to him that he needs to be strictly professional." Amber had followed Dave into the kitchen as she listened to him talk to her. She took a seat on one of the bar stools, watching the men clean up.

"I just don't know. I don't want to make a scene. I just need to make some money while I look for a good, steady job." Amber said putting both her elbows on the counter, and placed her chin in her hands. She suddenly let out a loud groan that made both John and Dave stop what they were doing and look at each other their faces masked with half concern and half amusement.

"Everything alright over there?" Dave asked with a chuckle.

"Its just….I don't get it. Why can't I just get a normal boss? What, Do I need to go to work in a potato sac?" She asked clearly annoyed.

"I don't think you need to go that far. No need to punish yourself. Just talk to him." Dave said. Amber looked at the clock and sighed, it was already 9:00.

"Well, I better get home. I wouldn't want to be late for work." She said with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"I'll walk you out." John offered, wiping his hands on a dish rag.

"No, no. It's ok, I can see myself out." She said already walking to the door and she heard John following her.

"Hey. Cheer up. It's not that bad." He said as she walked out the door.

"Well, its getting really ridiculous. I'm not that pretty. Why is it me that always gets hit on? Why can't it be the dumb bimbo that doesn't do anything?" Amber asked in the middle of John's driveway. When she turned around, he was standing right in front of her.

"Don't put yourself down just because some jackass decided he was gonna hit on you. You're beautiful and smart. That's probably why he was attracted to you. You can't get mad at a guy for trying. He realizes now that you work for him. He'll back off. Trust me." John said not even realizing all the compliments he threw out at her, making her dizzy.

"You better be right." Amber said walking across the path of dirt that separated John's house from her own. She stomped her way into her house, slamming the door and slapping the lights on. All she wanted was to sleep off this horrible day and start clean and fresh.

* * *

When Amber woke up in the morning, she wasn't feeling as miserable as she was the night before, and she was a tad more hopeful her boss wasn't a complete jerk off.

She hopped in the shower, dried and curled her hair when she was done. She grabbed a bowl of cereal to eat in front of the TV today, decided to forgo the newspaper and news because it might make her sad, so she went with cartoons. Once of cereal was gone, she put her make up on and slipped into today's outfit. It consisted of wide legged dark plaid Bermuda shorts, a teal cami under the matching dark plaid short sleeve blazer and black 4-inch pumps. She put her cell phone into her purse and was out the door. After she locked her door, she stood on her porch, looking out over the neighborhood. She loved her new home. No two houses were the same. Every family added their own flare to their own house. Maybe I can do some garden work, Amber thought with a laugh, knowing she had to get her house in order first. She pushed her sunglasses on with a smile and walked the short distance to her car.

On her way over to work, she realized she had some time to kill, so after she parked, she walked to the nearest coffee shop and got herself a cup. The sun was shining, so it was a beautiful day for a walk. On the elevator ride up to her work floor, she slid her sunglasses off and into her purse, still having a smile plastered on her face. On her walk over to her desk, she smiled, waved and said hi to everyone. She was in an amazing mood because of the great weather, it really brought up her spirits. She set her purse on her desk once she approached it and thought she'd go find Ally. After asking a couple people, she finally found her, on the complete opposite side of the floor. Ally spotted her a mile away and beamed. Once Amber reached Ally's office, she took a seat exaggerating how long her walk was.

"Gosh. That was a long walk." Amber said happily.

"So how was your first day?" Ally asked setting her work to the side so she could give Amber her complete attention.

"Don't remind me." She said with a groan.

"What? What happened?" Ally asked concerned for her friend.

"I'll tell you later. I got to get back." She said standing up and walking out the office to her desk. Her boss was standing next to her desk, waiting for her, as she approached.

"Hello." She said cheerfully, deciding to make the most of it. She was in a really good mood until Ally asked about yesterday, she just wanted a low key day. "How are you today?"

"My office." He demanded coldly. Amber raised an eyebrow at his tone and wanted to say something but knew she couldn't. He was her boss. Dammit. She walked into his office, closing the door softly behind her. Once she sat down, he looked at her, _really _looked at her. She rolled eyes. She was going to try John's suggestion and not say anything, but it was clear to her that he wasn't going to stop. She need to go with Plan B, or in this case, Plan Dave. "Looking good today again." He said with a creepy smirk.

"Did you need something?" She asked shortly.

"Whoa. What's with the attitude?" He asked finding it amusing.

"Look. This has to stop. You cannot keep checking me out, your employee. You are my boss, you can't do that. I thought about it, and I let yesterday slide, declaring it a lapse in judgment but this is only my second day and I'm really finding you creepy." She said letting her anger get the best of her. Oh my god, she thought horrified once she heard the words come out of her mouth, I did not just say that. His eyebrow shot up in annoyance and anger.

"Oh really? I certainly don't know what you are talking about but you can stop making false accusations right now or you will be fired. This attitude will not be tolerated here." He said darkly. She rolled her eyes once again, almost expecting this reaction.

"Fine. Is there anything else?" She asked with a fake smile and extra fake excited tone of voice. He smiled as if he thought she was really happy.

"Much better. Yes, actually, there is. I need you to make me 150 copies of this." He said handing her a sheet of paper.

"Alrighty." She said making her way out of his office. As she was standing by the copy machine, waiting for all the copies to be copied, she wondered if this is what her job consisted of. Standing up for herself against her obviously cocky boss, get yelled at, not stand up for herself again, make copies. Wow, and she left San Francisco for this? She let out a loud sigh slash groan, snatching the copies and original and walked back to her desk, ready for her next assignment.

* * *

Amber pulled into her driveway at 5:00. Surprisingly, she got off early, since David Marks, her boss, or Mr. Marks, as she was instructed to call him she thought with a snort, had a meeting at a different office, so he let her off. She thought that since she got off early, it was as good a time as ever to go grocery shopping. So after she exited the drivers side, she walked to the trunk, with her purse slung over her shoulder. She grabbed two bags and started walking into her house. She set the bags, her purse and her keys on the counter before going out for another trip. She looked around at the neighbors and the only other person outside was Dave, next door at Johns, mowing the lawn. It was a shame too, if it wasn't for work today, she would have been outside all day tanning.

"Hey Dave!" She said stopping by her trunk, with one hand on her hip and the other over her eyebrow, blocking the sun. He turned his head in her direction, smiled and waved before shutting off the lawn mower. "What are you doing? Don't tell me John already wrestled you into doing his chores?" She joked. Dave just laughed.

"No. I offered. It looked a little long. I told him he should do it but he never did, so I decided to take matters into my own hands." He said which made Amber smile wider. "So how was your day today? Better than yesterday I hope."

"Barely." She stated. She didn't feel the need to rant on him today, he didn't need her problems.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said.

"Don't worry about." She said waving her hand at him as she grabbed a few more bags to bring inside.

"Need any help with that?" He asked making a move to walk to her car.

"No. I got it. Just a couple more trips. You take care of that lawn." She said with a grin as she walked into the house. Once she was outside again, she didn't hear the lawn mower start again.

"Want me to do yours next?" Dave asked. She turned to him with a smile.

"Would you?" She asked innocently. Dave let out a roar of a laughter before started the mower again and ready to finish John's lawn.

"Sure thing." He yelled out to her.

* * *

**A/N: So dont forget to review. hope you guys like this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**On My Mind**

_Chapter 8_

Amber walked out of her house ten minutes later when she heard the lawn mower stop. Dave had done a great job with her lawn, she wondered why Ally and her husband hadn't mowed it before she came and then she laughed picturing Ally mowing a lawn.

"Want some lemonade?" She yelled out to Dave who was checking to make sure he hadn't missed any spots.

"Sure, that sounds great. It's a scorcher today." He said walking toward her, sitting down with her on her porch steps.

"I know, isn't it wonderful?" She asked him with a smile before taking a sip of her lemonade.

"Well, let me tell you, its not always like this in Boston, wait for the winter." He said taking a huge gulp, almost taking it all in one sip.

"Well, I happen to love it all. Sunshine, rain, snow. I love it all." She said happily, unable to wait for the snow seeing as how there was never snow San Francisco. Dave sent her a sideways glance accompanied with a smile. He took the final sip of his lemonade and finished with a satisfied exhale.

"That was great. Thanks." He said setting the cup on the porch next to him, looking out at the horizon.

"So Dave, tell me a bit about yourself." Amber said setting her half full cup next to his, leaning back on her palms.

"There's not really much to tell." He started, leaning on his palms also. "I'm 38, a wrestler, a former bouncer and am divorced with 2 daughters."

"Oh really?" She asked with enthusiasm. She loves kids and has always wanted them, of course she is waiting for when she is ready and the right person. But she has to admit, she never would have guessed he has two kids. "How old are they?"

"Yeah. They're my world. Brittney is 7 and Jessica is 5." He said with a smile thinking of his girls.

"Do you have pictures?" Amber asked curiously.

"Of course. I carry them with me everywhere." He said reaching in his back pocket, pulling out his wallet, flipping right to his pictures. "That's Jess," He said pointing to the top picture then flipping it over and pointing at it. "and that's Britt."

"Dave they are beautiful." She said gushing over the girls. "They are going to grow into such lovely women."

"Yes and single, don't forget single lovely women." Dave added folding up his wallet, stuffing it back in his pocket. Amber just laughed, knowing its how all dads are. "I'm serious. I know what goes through boys minds. I was a teenager once, I had those thoughts. Nuh-uh. Not my girls." He said seriously while shaking his head.

"Oh Dave, you got to let them live. Don't you want grandkids?" She asked gauging for a reaction. "What if your ex-wife's dad refused to let you two get married? If that happened, you might not have your girls now." She argued knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere, he just wanted to protect his daughters, she could get that.

"Actually, he did refuse." He said tilting his head toward Amber with a smirk. Amber just rolled her eyes with a shake of her head.

"Fine. You're the dad, you know best." She said standing up, grabbing her glass and Dave's. "Well, I better head in."

"Wait. You never told me about your day." He said setting one of his feet on the porch step, and then other off with his hand on the rail.

"Don't ask." She said not wanting to relive her day. "Let's just say, the sooner I find a new job, the better."

"Well, I hope things start looking up for you." Dave said with a smile. He reached out, took Amber's half full glass of lemonade and downed it in one shot. "See ya later." He said walking to the lawn mower and wheeling it back over to John's. Amber trudged her way into her house, not really hungry. She decided it was as good a time as any to do some more painting.

Two hours later, Amber was running like a well-oiled machine. Pour paint, dip roller, roll, dip, roll, etc. She was pretty much done. She only had one and a half rooms left, which she was ecstatic about because she detests painting and the sooner its done, the better. After her arms were too sore to paint anymore, she took a short break, watched some TV, had some microwave chicken teriyaki and then got up and started unloading. She started in her bathroom, loading in the two boxes full of stuff. Towel racks, towels, washcloths, soap, face creams, basically everything in a bathroom. When she was done with that, she started unloading everything she hadn't already, into her room. She had kind of kept her clothes in the boxes, folded, since she did laundry at John's. When she was almost done, the phone rang. It was amazing how many phone calls she'd gotten and she hadn't even been here for that long. She grabbed the phone on the last ring, hitting talk just before it went to the answering machine. Well, it would go to the answering machine, if she plugged hers in yet. Wow, she just realized how behind she was.

"Hello." Amber spoke into the phone, suddenly on an adventure to find the answering machine.

"Hey, It's Dave." Said the person on the other end.

"Dave?" She said in confusion, digging through a box.

"Yeah, Dave. You know, the guy that you met yesterday, at John's where you replayed the events of your horrible day. You know, the guy that mowed your lawn today and you had some lemonade with." He said sarcastically.

"Oh, hey Dave! Sorry, I'm just a bit distracted." She said seeing it in the box. She reached and couldn't get it with one phone. "Can you hold on for a second?"

"Sure." Dave said taking the phone away from his ear, looking at it weirdly.

Amber set the phone down and reached both hands into the box. "Gotchya!" She exclaimed when she finally removed the answering machine from the box. She picked her phone back up while she was walking back into the kitchen to set it up. "Ok, I'm back."

"Whatch'ya get?" Dave asked curiously.

"Oh, my answering machine. When you called I realized I still hadn't unpacked it." She said plugging it into an outlet. "So what can I do for you?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to do out to dinner with me tomorrow night. I thought because you've had terrible days the past couple of days, I could try to make it up to you." He said surprising Amber so much, she stopped what she was doing, one hand clutching her phone and the other the counter.

"R...Really?" She asked truly touched. "You would do that for me?"

"I wouldn't be offering if I didn't want to." He said and she could almost picture his grin.

"And you don't have any plans with John? I mean, you did come out here for him, I don't want to interfere on your time together." She said making sure it was okay.

"Why do you always ask that? Listen, guys are a little different from girls, sometimes you just need to get away from the testosterone and be around girls. Besides, John thinks it's a great idea." He explained. "I'm going to start thinking you don't like me."

"Oh no! I like you!" She said quickly before she even had time to think about what she said. Her eyes widened when she heard it. She covered the bottom part of the phone and whispered to herself. "Oh my gosh, you are an idiot." She shut her eyes tightly before taking her hand off the phone. "What I mean is, I would love to go to dinner with you." She said to him, trying to cover her slip up. Dave, on the other side of the line, was smiling like the cat that got the canary. So she does like me, he thought.

"Good, great then. I'll pick up at 7ish. Is that alright?" He asked.

"Wonderful. That sounds wonderful." Amber said gently.

"Great. So I'll see you tomorrow." He said saying goodbye.

"See you then." She said setting down the phone slowly. She was going on her first date here in Boston. Or at least she thought it was a date. Was it a date? She groaned in frustration and turned and walked back into her room, resuming her unpacking.

* * *

**A/N: so new chapter. yes, pretty exciting, i know. so i have a new story in mind, i actually wrote it down and i think its going to be good but im going to start it until i finish one of my other ones. reviews are always nice.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**On My Mind**

_Chapter 9_

Amber was sitting at her desk the next morning, Wednesday, tapping her pen against her desk, staring off into space. She had been here for a little more than 30 minutes, waiting for her boss to show. This was only her third day, she didn't really have a routine to follow yet, she just took the directions she was told so she had nothing to do. Finally, she saw her boss round the corner and he actually looked in a good mood today, which was good for her.

"How are you doing today Amber?" He asked as he approached her desk with a smile.

"Pretty good and yourself Mr. Marks?" She responded planting a smile on her face.

"I'm doing wonderful. Come into my office." He said leading the way, holding the door open for her. She rolled her eyes as she got up from her chair, walking around the desk, she smiled at Mr. Marks when she passed him on her way into the office. They both took their seats in relative silence. Amber just looked at him, waiting for him to talk. She didn't have to wait too long because he folded his hands together in front of him on the desk and broke the silence. "So Amber, I believe we have gotten off on the wrong foot. My behavior has been unprofessional and unfair to you. And for putting you in that situation, I apologize. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Sometimes, I don't really think with my mind and I let my emotions take over. Once again, I am truly, truly sorry." He finished. Amber was staring at him wide-eyed. She was so shocked, her jaw was twitching because it wanted to express her surprise, but she kept her teeth clenched, not wanting to be impolite. To say she was shocked was a complete understatement; she was floored. Absolutely floored. Here was this guy that had been hitting on her every opportunity he got and when she confronted him about it, he played dumb. Sure, she didn't want to accept the apology, but she saw no other choice, if she said she wouldn't accept it, it could cost her her job. And she desperately needed it. She also was hoping that since the second chance she gave him was a failure, the third time would be a charm. She plastered a small smile on her face.

"It's fine." She stated, not really trusting herself to say anything else. Instantly, his face beamed.

"Great! Well, lets get down to work." He said, giving her her assignments for the day.

* * *

It was almost 6 when she was getting ready to leave. Everyone was leaving the office, heading home to their family to have a nice family dinner. Amber, on the other hand had to get home to get ready for her hot date. She thought with a laugh, as she finished straightening her desk. She stood up, smooth down her black pencil skirt. She bent down to get her purse, which was on the floor. When she stood back up and turned around, Mr. Marks was right behind her. She put a hand behind her heart to try to slow the beat down. 

"Mr. Marks! You scared me." She exclaimed, leaning on her desk for support.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He said with a smirk that told her he knew how she was going to react. "And your off the clock. Call me David."

"Right, Right." She said after she regained her composure, standing up straight, smoothing her skirt down once again, sliding her purse onto her shoulder.

"You heading off?" He asked leaning against the wall that was behind her desk. He crossed his arms over his chest, making his muscles bulge, almost making Amber whimper at how hot he was.

"I sure am." She said.

"I'll walk you to your car." He said pushing away from the wall, leading their way to the elevator.

"No, you don't need to." She said catching up to him, falling into step with him.

"But I want to." He said throwing a smirk her way. She almost had to resist rolling her eyes, this man was her boss, who she thought was absolutely 100 hot. Yet, she couldn't flirt with him, he could flirt with her even though he said he wasn't going to. But, she figures he's just a flirty person, she'll just have to suck it up and go with it.

"If you insist." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"So Amber, do you have any plans tonight? I was going to go have a drink with a couple of my friends. Care to join us?" He asked as they were entered the parking garage.

"I really wish I could," She lied, really glad that she had other plans. "But, I have a date."

"Oh?" He said with a raised, jealous eyebrow. "Whose the lucky guy? Not someone from work I hope. Business relations can get messy." He said and she tried really hard not to snort at that, you think he would take his own advice.

"Oh no, no one from work. Actually, he's one of my neighbors friends. His name's Dave." She said with a smile thinking of him.

"You really like him?" He asked as they reached her car. She unlocked her door and opened it.

"I think I could." She answered honestly. "I'll see you tomorrow. Don't have too much to drink." She said playfully.

"I won't. You have fun tonight." He said closing the drivers side door as Amber was fully in. She started the car, pulled out and waved to David as she passed him. He just stared after her thinking. He needed to find out who this Dave character was.

* * *

When she got home, it was 6:20. She had about 40 minutes before Dave showed up. Talk about being rushed. She fast walked into the house and once she was in, she threw her purse on the couch and ran to the shower, shedding her clothes as she ran. She fell a couple times trying to get her skirt off but made it throught with no bruises. After her shower, she dried her hair and curled it. Once that was done, she applied her makeup before making her way to her closet to find something to wear. She wasn't sure if it was casual or formal so she decided to meet in the middle. She slipped on some dark wash skinny jeans with a scoop neck, green, baby doll tank top. She slipped on her black flip flops when she heard the doorbell ring. She practically ran to the door and answered it with a smile. 

"Hey." She said.

"Well don't you look beautiful." He said making her blush a bit. "These are for you." He said pushing his hand forward which held a bouquet of red tulips.

"They are gorgeous." She said with a smile as she opened the door wider. "Come in. I'll put these in water and we can get going." She closed the door behind him and jogged into the kitchen. After the flowers were safely in water, she stepped out of the kitchen but stopped when she saw Dave looking at some pictures she'd hung. She took this opportunity to look him over. He looked amazing as usual. He was in a pair of jeans, a vintage t-shirt and a leather jacket. She couldn't take her eyes off him. That was until he turned around and saw her watching him, he smirked knowingly.

"All set?" He asked before she nodded. She grabbed her purse off the couch and stepped outside. "John said we could use his car. Which is quite shocking seeing as how that thing is like his baby." He said as they approached John's car. Dave opened the door for her and offered her a hand for assistance to help her get in the truck. He ran around to the other side, hopping in and starting the engine.

"So, where are we going tonight?" Amber asked as he back out of the driveway.

"Well, nothing official because I wasn't sure what you felt like. But I was thinking Italian. There's this really nice Italian restaurant by the ocean." Dave suggested mainly keeping his eyes on the road in front of him, moving his gaze onto Amber momentarily.

"That sounds delicious actually." She said craving some spaghetti.

"Great! We've got a plan." Dave said with enthusiasm that made Amber laugh. This evening was turning out to be splendid.

* * *

**A/N: Gosh, i suck at updating, maybe one of these days ill update as good as other people. Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**On My Mind**

_Chapter 10_

The dinner went off without a hitch. Both Dave and Amber had an amazing night. The food was delicious, the conversation was always interesting and even during those silences, it wasn't awkward at all, in fact, Amber had never felt more comfortable. They had just finished desert and were heading back to the car, when Dave grabbed her hand gently and lead her onto the beach. She stopped before walking into the sand and slipped off her shoes, holding them in her hand. She stepped onto the sand and smiled, loving the feel of sand between her toes. She intertwined her fingers with Dave's once again as they started walking along the wet sand between the water and dry sand.

"So Dave, where do you live?" She asked trying to get the conversation building again.

"Tampa Bay." He replied, looking into the water longingly. He stopped suddenly and looked at her. "Let's sit down." He said walking away from the water a little bit before sitting down first, pulling her down next to him. "Where'd you grow up?"

"San Francisco. You?" She asked picking up sand in her hand before letting it fall through her fingers.

"Really? I lived in San Francisco too! Well, for a couple years, but mostly Washington D.C." He explained.

"Do you miss it? Being away from your hometown?" She asked suddenly, knowing she missed California like crazy.

"Everyday." He said simply.

"How come you don't go back?" He looked at her and pushed her hair behind her ears.

"Sometimes you just have to move on and try new things; take risks every once in a while. You know what I mean?" He asked gazing into her eyes, she barely was able to nod. This man had her so hooked. He was a stud, was so easy to talk to and she felt like she could tell him anything. He was smart, caring and funny. He was the full package. She turned her attention at the water. It was pretty still, a couple small waves, but it was beautiful. The only bad thing about the beach at night is it tended to get chilly. She shook and shivered a bit at the cold, but she loved it.

"Want my jacket?" Dave asked noticing her shiver. He made a move to remove his jacket but her small hand over his stopped him. She smiled when he looked at her and she stood up.

"I have a better idea." She said dusting off her pants once she was fully standing; Dave was just standing there staring at her in wonder. "You know what you were saying about risks?" She asked bending over, unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans before finally pushing them down. She kicked out of them and straightened herself back up. She laughed at Dave's look of shock and pulled her shirt off over her head. "Let's go swimming." She walked slowly to the beach in just her black lace bra and black lace boy short panties, sending teasing smiles in Dave's direction, who was still sitting down. Finally, she reached the water and waded in. Once she was in to her waist, she turned around and faced Dave before falling in the water backwards.

Dave sat in the same spot wondering how he had came across such luck. Amber was amazing. She was one of the sweetest, funniest girls he had ever met. She had a personality that would make any guy's head spin with glee. She also had great looks that matched her intelligence. He would have to thank John later for buying the house he did. He would do that later, right now, he had something he needed to do. He stood up, shaking off his jacket and pulling his shirt over his head. He quickly pushed his jeans down his legs, stepping out of them and jogged over to Amber.

He took long strides into the water until he couldn't any longer, which was where Amber was, where it wasn't too deep. He had just settled into the water at his shoulders when Amber splashed him right in the face. She laughed, finding this very amusing until Dave dunked her underwater playfully. She came up breathing for air. They played around for a while, splashing and dunking each other. They saw a police car drive by and went under water, not knowing if they were allowed out there at this time of night. Dave resurfaced to see if it was gone. It was so he grasped Amber's elbows, pulling her up. They were face to face, treading water together in rhythm. Dave gently stroked her cheek, wiping away some water droplets falling from her hair and moved closer to him. They lips connected in a soft, short, sweet kiss. They separated after a few seconds and smiled at each other. They swam back to shore and walked back to their clothes hand in hand. After they were dressed, Dave draped his jacket across Amber's shoulders before walking back to the car.

The ride back home was a silent one. But it wasn't uncomfortable. Dave was driving safely with one hand on the wheel and the other holding Amber's hand. They pulled up to John's house, Dave parked the car and helped Amber out. He walked her to her door, once again holding hands.

"I had an amazing time tonight Dave." Amber said softly, leaning against her door.

"I'm glad." He said smiling at her. "We definitely need to do this again."

"Give me the time and day." She said with a laugh. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Count on it." He said backing away slowly, letting their hands break apart slowly. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." She said before she turned around, unlocking her door and letting herself in.

* * *

He'd seen her. He'd been at the bar when he saw her and her date come in. He'd noticed when the left. He'd followed them to the beach and watched as she stripped and went into the water, with her date following. He wasn't stupid, he wasn't going to make a move on her while she was with the huge guy she was with tonight. No, he'd have to wait and make sure she was all alone with no one around to help her. He wanted her.

And David Marks always got what he wanted.

* * *

**A/N: So i know this chapter is kinda short, but i think it was a good place to end. I'll hopefully update this story more often, but i make no promises. Keep writing your reviews, i really take them into consideration.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**On My Mind**

_Chapter 11_

Thursday and Friday went by relatively fast. Mr. Marks was actually quite nice and platonic, not crossing the line between business and pleasure. She hung out with Dave for a bit over the two days but nothing serious. Today was Saturday and John and Dave were taking Amber to a house show. WWE was in town and the boys wanted to catch up with their friends and visit and had surprisingly invited her. She was actually kind of excited. She had watched Raw and Smackdown this week, after John had introduced her to the sport, and had gotten quite into it and was looking forward to meeting some of the wrestlers. At the moment, she was standing with her towel wrapped around her searching through her closet frustrated. She had no idea what to wear. She had already decided it was definitely casual, but she had so many casual clothes, it was hard to narrow down what exactly to wear. Her phone rang and she groaned in frustration. She made her way into the kitchen, where she left her purse and started another search for her phone. She finally found it and flipped it open violently before answering.

"Yes?"

"Whoa. Is this a bad time?" Dave said on the other line. Amber felt herself soften and smiled slightly.

"Sorry. I can't find anything to wear." She explained softly.

"Is that all? I'm sure you'll look great in anything." He said letting himself smile.

"I wish that was the case." She said sarcastically.

"Well anyways, John wanted me to call you and remind you that we're leaving in a half hour." He said.

"Well then I better get off the phone cause it will be a miracle if I'm ready by then." She said already making her way back to her room.

"You didn't let me finish," He started. "John said we'd leave in a half hour but knowing him like I do, it'll probably be forty-five minutes. He spends a lot of time in front of the mirror." Amber laughed.

"Thank you, but I still think I'm going to cut it close." She said staring into her closet. Dave let out a small, deep laugh.

"Alright, in that case, I guess I'll let you go." He said before they exchanged goodbyes and hung up. Amber gave up on her closet at the moment and walked into the bathroom. She dried her hair and then straightened it. She applied light, minimum make up and then walked back to her closet for the hard part of getting ready. After much consideration, she finally decided on an outfit. She wore a vintage black and white Aerosmith concert tee with dark wash skinny jeans. She pulled on black knee high leather high heeled boots over her jeans just as the door bell rang. She walked to the door and smiled when she saw Dave.

"I'm almost ready. Give me thirty seconds." She said and walked back into her room, pulling on a black leather jacket. "Where's John?" She called to him as she walked to the kitchen, where she grabbed her purse.

"In the truck." Dave said and followed her out the door. "You look good."

"Why thank you, so do you." She said gesturing to his outfit which consisted of jeans and a Batista shirt.

"Thanks." He said as they approached the truck. Dave opened the door for her and helped her in before climbing in after her; Amber sat between the two boys

"Hey John." She said turning to him with a smile.

"Its about damn time." John replied with a smirk.

"It takes time to look this good." She responded, knowing he was joking.

* * *

They made it to the arena in record time, due to John's speeding. 

"Remind me never to ride with you again." Amber said hopping from the truck with as much gracefulness as she could.

"You get used to it." Dave said with a shrug, closing the door behind her. They made their way up to the guards at the back door and walked through.

"I'll catch up with you guys later. I have to go see Vince for a minute." Dave said waving to them as he left. She was a little bummed to see him go so fast but she pushed it aside and thought about where she was. She was about to meet many wrestlers and she was excited. John turned to her and threw an arm over her shoulders in a very sibling friendly gesture.

"So what do you want to see first?" He asked as they started walking forward.

"Whatever." Was all she could manage to say. She looked around and was overwhelmed with everything that was going on around her. People were rushing about getting ready for the show.

"Well, how about I take you to meet a few of my friends." He suggested and she simply nodded. Her eyes widened as they approached a big group of maybe four or five guys. As they got closer, she counted and came up with four guys, all familiar but she couldn't really place their names with their faces.

"Hey! Look who it is." Someone yelled as he saw John. The person who yelled it was tall with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hey guys." John said, taking his arm from around her shoulders to hug his friends manly. "Good to see you."

"We didn't think you'd show today." Another person said. He was also tall, quite muscular and had a bit of facial hair.

"Of course I showed." John said amazed that they thought he'd miss this.

"Who's your friend?" One of his friends asked, who was actually next to Amber, and smiled down at her.

"Oh! Sorry. This is my new neighbor and friend Amber. Amber these are the guys." He said gesturing to the group. The one closest to her stepped closer and put out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Amber; I'm Ken Kennedy." He said as she shook his hand and giggled as he kissed her knuckles

"Don't mind him," A cocky voice spoke up, making her jerk her head in his direction. Now this guy, she recognized. It was Edge and boy was he hot. "He flirts with anything with legs." He said stepping forward, pushing Ken out of the way. "I'm Adam."

"Pleasure to meet you." She said with a smile as she shook his hand.

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine." Another voice spoke up. "Chris Mordetsky." He said introducing himself, also taking her hand.

"And last but certainly not least," The last one said stepping forward. "Randy Orton." He said and winked. She smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you all." She said softly, almost shyly.

"I'm gonna talk to these guys for a few, you might get bored. Why don't you go over there to the cafeteria. Get yourself something to eat or drink." He suggested with one hand on the small of her back, pointing to the cafeteria just a few feet away.

"How's the food?" She asked with her nose wrinkled. Its been her experience that cafeteria food sucked. The guys laughed.

"It's pretty good." John answered. "Go on." He said giving her a small, gentle push.

"I'm going, I'm going." She said looking back at him before making her way in. All the guys stared after her.

"Damn." Randy was the first to speak.

"Ditto." Adam said arching his back, still trying to see her from where he was standing.

"I know." John said.

"So are you two…"Chris asked unsure. John laughed and shook his head.

"No. She's too innocent for me. She's like a sister." He cleared up.

"Well, in that case." Randy said with a cocky smirk. He rubbed his hands together and made a move to go talk to Amber. John grabbed his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. He turned around and looked at John waiting for some sort of explanation.

"Whoa there Sparky. Hold up." John said crossing his arms over his chest. "You know how Dave is staying at my place for a while?" He asked and all the guys nodded, wondering what Dave had to do with anything. "Well, they went on a date the other night. I think they might be interested in each other."

"Dave? Dave Bautista?" Adam asked putting a hand on John's shoulder. John nodded. "But he hasn't gone out with anyone since the divorce."

"I know. I was shocked." John said. They all stood there in silence for a bit before nodding in understanding. From this point on, she was off limits.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW! (thanks for all the reviews! i appreciate them)**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**On My Mind**

_Chapter 12_

"Hey guys, what's up?" Dave said walking up to the group. He had come in the opposite direction and was a little confused because they were all looking at the cafeteria. All the guys turned around almost guiltily.

"Oh hey Dave!" Ken said first, slapping Dave on the back.

"What are you guys looking at?" He asked suspiciously, he tried to glance into the cafeteria but he didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Looking at?" Ken asked confused. "We weren't looking at anything." Randy rolled his eyes, Ken was a terrible liar.

"No need to lie Ken." Adam said squeezing Ken's shoulder, catching Randy's drift. "We thought there was going to be another food fight, but it was a false alarm." He lied.

"Again?" Dave asked, completely believing what Adam was saying.

"Guys, guys, there's no need to lie." Randy said just wanting to be honest, lying would only get you so far. "We were checking out Amber." They all stared at Dave, waiting for some kind of reaction and they were surprised when a smile spread over his face.

"Great girl huh?" He said crossing his arms over his chest. The guys let out a sigh of relief, sometimes Dave could get a little possessive over his female interests, luckily he wasn't this time.

"Well we only really exchanged hellos, but I'm looking forward to getting to know her." Adam said, leaning back to see if he could catch another glimpse of her, he couldn't. "And she's smoking."

"John says you guys went on a date." Randy said curiously, wanting to get down to the bottom of things.

"Yeah, she's the one I told you about when you called on Thursday." Dave said and Randy's eyes widened. He looked over his shoulder to make sure she wasn't around.

"You mean," He paused, trying to word his sentence right. "You mean that's the girl that stripped down to her underwear and went swimming with you?" John's head whipped to look at Dave; Dave hadn't mentioned that when he recapped the date to him.

"What?" John asked, tensing up.

"Relax man, it was just for fun, nothing happened." Dave explained knowing that John already considered Amber as family, like a cousin. He first confronted John about it when he sat Dave down before their date and read him the riot act. John confessed that he cared about the girl and thought of her as a long lost cousin. John narrowed his eyes at him but let out a breath and decided to trust Dave. "Yes Randy, she's the girl."

"Damn" Randy said with a wide grin.

"Double damn" Adam said with his trademark grin.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go find her." Dave said making his way to the cafeteria. "She's in here right?" The guys nodded and watched him go.

"Lucky bastard" Ken said before they all made their way into the dressing room.

* * *

Amber chewed on her bagel and cream cheese as she looked around the cafeteria. She was seated at a table all by herself and everyone was looking at her like she didn't belong. But, she couldn't blame them; they probably think she was some crazy fan who got past security; they didn't know she was here with someone from the roster.

"You know the food isn't that bad." She heard someone say to her and she looked up. She was speechless, there were only two people on the roster she would recognize besides John and Dave based on her short interest in the sport, and those men were Edge, who she had just met, and Triple H, who she was looking up at star struck. Her eyes widened and her mouth twitched a little when he took a seat right next to her. "Anyone in there?" He asked sweetly with a smile and put his arms on the back of her chair. She shook her head a little and smiled softly. She could feel the red flood to her cheeks, she was so embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat the question?" She asked and groaned inwardly. She sounded so stupid. What was going on with her? She never got like this. She let out a sigh of relief when he chuckled, letting her know that he wasn't totally mortified of her and her short attention span and wandering eyes.

"I was just letting you know that the food here isn't that bad. Its safe to eat more than a bagel." He informed her, still smiling. She wanted to pinch herself to make sure this wasn't a dream, but she was afraid that would weird him out even more.

"I'm not that hungry." She said simply, ripping off a piece of her bagel. He just kept on smiling and stared at her.

"I'm Paul." He said extending his hand to her.

"Amber." She said, shaking his hand. They just sat there not saying anything for a few minutes, they both tried to figure out what the other was about. Paul looked past Amber and saw Dave enter the room, looking around. Paul's instinct told him that Dave was looking for Amber. While Dave and Paul used to be the best of friends, Paul's jealousy got the best of him when Dave won the title, they are no longer friends. Paul wishes he could go back and change the past, but he cant, and now their friendship is no longer salvageable. He knew he better leave soon otherwise he'll get an earful from Dave, but no one said he couldn't mess with his head. He turned back to look at Amber and saw her staring at his biceps. He smiled cockily and laughed, grabbing her attention. He stood up, making sure to flex his muscles for her benefit.

"Well, I must be going." He said and leant down close to her face. She sucked in a breath, thinking for a minute he was going to kiss her. If he did, she didn't know if she would welcome it or not. He half smirked and grabbed her hand, placing a soft kiss on it. "It was nice meeting you Amber." He said and walked off, he decided to take the long way, around the room, saying hi to everyone at different tables, because he didn't want to run into Dave.

Amber just stared after him, mesmerized.

"Hey there" She heard someone say cheerfully. She glanced up, smiled and straightened her back.

"Hey." She said, inwardly wondering if he had just seen what had happened.

"I haven't seen you all night." Dave said sitting down in the chair Paul had just vacated.

"I know. How was your meeting thing?" She asked

"Good. What have you been up to?" He asked

"Well, John took me to meet some of his friends, but that's about it." She said taking the bite of her bagel.

"Well gees, that must change. Come on, I'll show you around." Dave said standing up, offering her his hand. She gladly accepted and picked up her garbage, discarding it after they passed a garbage can. She tightened her hold on his hand when she saw everyone looking at her again, shocked. They act like they've never seen anyone hold hands before.

* * *

David Marks was sitting on couch that night, flipping through the channels and couldn't find anything to watch. He finally decided on some game show. It didn't matter what he was watching, he wasn't paying attention. His mind was completely on his new secretary. He had yet to figure out who she was dating and it was driving him crazy. The quicker he found out, the quicker he would get rid of him and the quicker he would move in, picking up the pieces. He got up at a commercial to get something to drink and came back with a bottle of Whiskey. He was taking a big gulp from the bottle when the TV caught his attention and he spit out the liquid in his mouth. A few men that were the same build of the guy Amber was dating just flashed on the TV. As if he hasn't been beating himself up all week for not getting a better look at the guy. It was a Pay Per View commercial. Interesting, he thought, he must be an actor. He took note at the end of the commercial when it said WWE. This will definitely help him narrow his search.

* * *

**A/N: Long wait again? I know, i'm sorry. I've been pretty busy but hopefully i can get back on schedule again. Keep reviewing!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**On My Mind**

_Chapter 13_

"You sure you don't mind coming here?" Dave yelled into Amber's ear, though she barely knew what he was saying. After the show, Dave and John's friends invited them to join everyone at a nearby club. After John had politely made sure it was fine with her, they made their way over to the club. She hadn't planned on coming but she knew she would have a great time. She had left her jacket in John's car because she knew she'd get hot and who dances with a jacket on anyway?

"It's fine Dave, stop worrying." She yelled into his ear. He had asked her the same question numerous times and it was getting ridiculous. He nodded, finally listening to her. She resisted the temptation of dancing and just watched everyone else dance for a while and watched John and Dave take shot after shot after shot. It seemed she was the designated driver for the night. Finally, she became bored and asked Dave to dance. He smiled and stood up.

"Its about time." He said but she wasn't sure, she could hear him too clear. He took a hold of her hand and led her through the crowd until he found a spot he was happy with. They started dancing and Amber giggled to herself. He was a great dancer. Usually the guys she would go out with had terrible dance skills. It was nice to have chemistry with someone on the dance floor. She closed her eyes and held her hands above her head as she danced, getting into it. Dave seemed to be getting into it too because his hands gripped her hips a little tighter. Amber laughed and opened her eyes. The minute her eyes opened, they connected with intense brown eyes from across the club. They stared at each other for a minute before Paul smiled and raised his beer bottle at her and turned his attention to his friend next to him. Dave leaned down and told her that he was going to go to the bathroom. Amber nodded her head and watched him leave before she continued dancing by herself. She let the rhythm of the music take over until she felt someone slip their arm around her waist. She glanced back to see who it was and was shocked to see Paul.

"You looked a little lonely." He said gently into her ear. She let out a sigh. She'd only met Paul once which was like three hours ago, and he definitely wasn't her type and the way he talked to her let her know he wasn't interested in her either, he was just looking out for her which comforted her. They danced, not as wildly as she had with Dave, but danced none the less.

Paul looked up and saw Dave standing by the bar glaring at him. Dave raised his eyebrow at Paul as if saying 'fuck up, I fuck you up'. Paul took his advice and separated himself from Amber. "I better leave. I've got an early flight in the morning." Amber nodded and didn't stop dancing as Paul worked his way back to his friends. Moments later, she felt a fair of strong arms circle around her. She knew it was Dave. She turned around and sure enough, it was Dave. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and continued dancing with him as uninhabited as before.

* * *

Amber walked out of the club behind Dave and John. They had their arms slung around each others shoulder and were leaning against each other laughing at something that really wasn't that funny. Amber was pushing them through the crowd, rolling her eyes at them. On the way from the club to the car, John and Dave had made up their own language and they were using it the entire ride back to the house. It took Amber a while to get used to driving John's big car, but eventually, she got the hang of it. They were home in no time and she sighed when she looked to her right and noticed that both men had chosen this moment to fall asleep. She weighed her options; she could either leave them in the car or take the painful walk into the house. She sighed, the good part of her won out. She hopped out of the truck and opened the passenger seat, quickly holding her arms out to stop John from tumbling out. Once she got John into a stable sitting position, she searched his pockets for the house key but couldn't find anything. She shook John until he woke up.

"John, where is your house key?" She asked quietly.

"With the keys." He replied barely coherent. She looked at him not quite understanding before it clicked. She looked at the car keys and saw there were several other keys attached. Bingo. She put those in her pocket and dragged John out of the car. What a task, the man weighed a ton. This was worse than loading all those boxes into her house. After several minutes, they made it to the door. She leant John against the door for a few seconds so she could figure out which key was for the house. When she did get in, Butch erupted into loud barks. Amber calmed him down relatively fast and bent down to kiss him on the head. It took a few minutes to get John in bed. She was going to take off his clothes but that just felt wrong so she just tucked him under the covers and left after she saw he was situated. By the time she got back out to Dave, he was asleep, taking up the entire truck seat.

"Come on big boy." She mumbled to herself as she used all her strength to pull Dave out of the truck. He was even heavier than John, and taller so he was harder to maneuver. She was definitely never going to be designated driver again with these two. Either that or she was just going to leave them in the car all night.

It took her a little longer to get Dave into a room. She was already tired from carrying John and then she didn't know which room Dave was staying in so she just guessed. After she laid him down she went into the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. That was a workout. She took a minute to look around the house, something she had yet to do, and then filled up two glasses of water. She scrounged up some advil and made her way into John's room. She set a cup of water and a couple tablets of advil on his bedside table. She also set a trashcan next to his bed, just in case. She made her way to Dave's room, to give him the same materials and as she walked in, she stopped at the doorway and smiled. Dave was laying on the bed with just his pants on. He had taken off his shirt and thrown it on the floor and looked up at her when she said hi. "It's been a big night. Go to sleep." She whispered setting the advil and water on his bedside table. It took some searching but she finally found another trashcan and set it next to him. She looked down at him and smoothed her hand over his forehead. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. She made her way out the front door, turning off all the lights and locking the door on her way out. She went straight to bed when she got home, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

Amber woke up pretty early. But it was nice, this was the first time in a long time that she was awake before noon on a Sunday. She got out of bed and made her way into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. After it was done, she fixed herself a plate and walked into the living room to watch TV. After five minutes, there was a knock on the door. She looked through her curtains behind her and smiled when she saw John and Dave standing in front of the door. "Come in!" She yelled and laughed when they walked in. "Hey it's my party animals." They looked like they had been tortured. They had circles around their eyes and looked almost sick. Dave and John walked into her kitchen without saying anything. She heard plates clicking together and shrugged, she made plenty of food. When they walked out of the kitchen, they had full plates and sat down on either side of her.

"We got you flowers, I put them in a vase for you." John said while he was chewing some bacon.

"Thanks." She said with a smile. They were silent after that, watching some old TV sitcom.

"Thanks for breakfast." John said as he finished his breakfast. He stood up and washed his plate in the kitchen. He gave Amber a kiss on the cheek before he left.

"You're welcome!" She yelled after him with a smile.

"About last night…I'm really sorry. Our drinking got a bit out of hand." Dave said after a moment of silence. He scratched the back of his neck and looked really embarrassed and she smiled.

"Dave," She put a hand on his wrist that was scratching his neck. "Don't worry about it. We all have our drunk nights."

"And thanks for the Advil and everything. Me and John both used it all up." He said with a laugh and adjusted their hands so their fingers were intertwined between their bodies; she smiled up at him.

"What are friends for?" She asked with a small shoulder shrug. Dave cleared his throat and started fidgeting. "Is there something wrong?" She asked kinda worried.

"Well, it's just last night. At the club. I saw you dancing with Paul." He said and she shook her head.

"We were just dancing." She said thinking she knew where he was going. He smiled and nodded his head.

"I know. That's wasn't what I was going to say though. I just wanted to let you know to be careful. He's a big manipulator. We used to be friends and he just fooled me our entire friendship. Just watch out for yourself." He said and she sighed in delight. He was perfect. Usually guys would get all possessive and protective, but no, not Dave. He told her to look out for herself. She closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"I definitely will. But I doubt I'll ever see him again." She said confidently.

"Alright. Well I better go. I think I'm gonna go take a nap." He said standing up. He repeated John's earlier actions and cleaned his plate and kissed Amber on the cheek on the way out. "See you later." She opened the curtain behind her and let a small smirk cross her lips.

* * *

**A/N: Took me long enough huh? Well here it is. i forced myself to finish it tonight so i hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews!! keep them coming.**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**On My Mind**

_Chapter 14_

This week and a half passed by extremely fast. On Monday, Amber went over to John's to watch Monday Night Raw and she cooked dinner for him and Dave. On Wednesday, Dave and Amber went out to dinner again. Yes, a second date, things are moving along quite nicely. Friday she made dinner and went over to John's again to watch Friday Night Smackdown. She was really getting into the groove of watching wrestling. Her boss was almost laying low. All week, whenever Mr. Marks arrived at work, he locked himself in his office, only leaving for meetings and to go home. It was quite weird, but it was fine with Amber. This way she could avoid him at all costs. He was a nice, hot, flirty guy, but the way he kept at this fascination he had with her kind of creeped her out.

Today was Wednesday and Amber was getting ready to leave work for the day. She gathered her things and shrugged on her coat before placing her purse on her shoulder. She walked to Mr. Marks door and knocked. All week and last week, she would knock on his door, he would ask her what she wanted, without opening the door, and she would ask him if it was ok if she left, and he would always say yes. So to say it was a shock when he opened the door with a bright smile would be an understatement.

"How can I help you Amber?" He asked, arms crossed, displaying those perfect muscles of his, with a smirk on his face.

"Um...Um..." She said not quite remembering what she came to the door for, now all she could think about were how white and straight his teeth were.

"Yes?" He said knowing he had her hooked, right where he wanted her.

"Oh, I was just going to leave, if that's okay with you." She said her eyes following his hand as his fingers loosened up his tie.

"It's that time already eh?" He said as if he completely lost track of time. Amber nodded, shaking the thoughts from her head, and finally making eye contact with him. "Well, it's perfectly okay with me if you want to go." She nodded and turned, making her way to the elevator to bring her down to the parking garage. "Amber." He said getting her attention.

"Yeah?" She asked as she turned around.

"You wouldn't be interested in getting a drink with me, would you?" He asked slipping some charm in his voice. She had a feeling he would do this to her again. She had no problem saying no to him when she didn't know he was her boss, or when she had other plans, but she was now finding it hard to say no.

"Sure." She lied.

He beamed and nodded. "Alright. I'm just going to grab my jacket and we can go." Amber nodded and looked around the floor. They were the only people there, the cubicles and offices were all empty. She had to stay late tonight to finish up some documents. It was now 9:30pm and she really just wanted to get home but she also wanted her boss to somewhat like her as a person. "Okay, let's go." Mr. Marks said as he raised his arms to slip on his jacket. Amber couldn't help but notice the small bit of skin that had been visible when his shirt raised a little. The elevator ride was a pretty silent one and as they walked to their cars, she noticed their cars were parked pretty close to each other. "You want to ride with me?" He asked as he took off his tie and threw it into the backseat. Amber could sort of see into the back seat and saw it was a pigsty, she really didn't want to go in that car when she didn't know what type of creepy crawlers were in there, but she felt she had no choice.

"Sure, just let me make a phone call." She and excused herself from the car and walked to the other side of the garage. She pulled out her phone and dialed John's number. He answered after a couple rings.

"John, it's Amber." She said.

"Amber, where the heck are you? Me and Dave are waiting for you." He said sarcastically.

"Waiting? Why?" She asked confused.

"The movie. Remember we were going to see a movie tonight?" He said refreshing her memory.

"Oh I'm so sorry. But um, I have a problem." She said and explained everything to him.

"So where is he taking you?" He asked trying to get down all the information.

"He said something about going to Burt's Bar." She said repeating the name he had thrown at her in the elevator.

"Burt's? But that's all the way on the other side of town. Why would he take you there?" John wondered to himself.

"I don't know, but I don't want to go, I'm exhausted and he's driving me there and then after, he'll have to drop me off back at work then I'll have to drive all the way home." She said fast and clearly out of energy.

"Don't worry cakes," He said using the nickname he had randomly given her. "I'll meet you there. Sit tight." He said before hanging up. Amber sighed in frustration. She wished he would have told her exactly what he was doing, but the fact that he was coming to get her allowed her to sit easy for the car ride there, knowing he'd be there soon to pick her up.

After they arrived, they walked in and Amber immediately noticed the customers, or lack there of, which made her heart beat a little faster. "Are they closed?" She asked softly.

David Marks laughed loudly and placed his hand on the small of her back, which made her jump a bit in shock. "No, it's always this deserted on weeknights." She nodded her head and softly prayed that John got there fast. If she didn't feel the need to run away earlier, she had a stronger urge to do so now. She sat next to him on a barstool and his hand still rested on her back. They sat in silence and the way he was strumming his fingers on her back was pissing her off.

"Can you stop that?" She asked trying not to snap. He held his hands up in surrender before setting them on his thighs. "So where's the bartender?" She asked after another couple minutes and sat up straighter. She could really use a stiff drink. David got up from his seat and walked around until he was behind the bar.

"What can I get you pretty lady?" He asked setting his hands on his hips. She looked away and tried to grasp the situation.

"Exscuse me?" She asked, needing further explanation.

"I'm the bartender." He stated.

"Like at nights?"

"Sometimes. Really whenever I want. I own this bar." He said and her eyes widened, half in shock and half in fear. That meant that they were the only two here and quite possibly for miles seeing as on the way in it was pretty barren and desert like.

"You…own…this bar?" She asked pointing her finger down to the counter.

"I sure do." He said with a cocky smirk.

"But I thought Burt owned it." She said trying to find anyway to convince herself that there was an owner in the back.

"Burt's my dad. When he died, I got this bar." He said making his way back around to stand in front of me. He set one of his hands on my wrist and the other on my face. "So you see we're all alone." He said in what he probably thought was a husky, sexy voice, but Amber just saw it as a creepy, disgusting tone.

"I think it's time to go." She said, standing up and making her way to the door. He 'tsked' her and pulled her back, forcibly and crushed her between his chest and the hardwood of the bar counter.

"I'd like to stay a little longer." He said almost sweetly with an evil smirk.

"Please take me home." She almost whimpered out of fear. The front door, which was a mere twenty feet away, opened, as the little bell above it rang which made David step away from Amber. Amber turned her head toward the door and was never so happy and surprised to see Paul.

"Hey man, we're closed." David said, stepping forward, cracking his knuckles. Behind him, Amber's eyes watered and she found it hard not to cry.

"Please don't leave" She mouthed to Paul, pleading with him.

"Sign says your open." Paul said with his signature smirk, and jerked his thumb toward the open sign. He was finding it hard to stay calm in this situation when all he wanted to do was slam this guys head into the counter. He had been driving into town for a signing and needed to stop somewhere to make a call because his cell phone died and he forgot his charger. He stopped at Burt's Bar and almost turned to keep going, when he saw that it looked empty, that was until he looked through the window and saw Amber, the same sweet little Amber that was Dave's "friend". He had watched for a minute and saw her turn to leave and the guy she was with pulled her back. He saw her about to break down and knew he needed to step in and take over.

David let out sigh and went behind to the bar, signaling for the man to come in. "Come on then." Paul stepped forward, his smile still planted and Amber saw that he was smacking on gum, much like his character on TV.

Paul looked at Amber and raised one eyebrow for effect. "Hi sweetheart." He sat in the chair next to her before turning his attention to David. "I'll have a scotch." When David turned around to get a glass or the scotch or something, out of the corner of his eye, Paul could see Amber about to say something but he raised a finger to his lips, signaling that he knew what he was doing and she should keep quiet.

* * *

**A/N: Fucking Finally! i know. it took me forever to get this chapter up. but im proud to say, i know what im doing for the next chapters so hopefully there wont be a 3 month wait in between the next one. please review if you are still reading this story, if you arent, i dont blame you.**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**On My Mind**

_Chapter 15_

"So what brings you here late at night?" David asked Paul. He took a seat next to Amber who was next to Paul.

"Well I am on my way to visit some friends and I was running late and my phone died so I wanted to call and let them know I would be there later than expected. This place was the first place I came across. Sorry if I interrupted your evening." He said, trying his best to come up with a reasonable lie and took a sip of his drink.

"Oh we were just trying to have a romantic evening, weren't we baby?" David asked Amber, placing his hand on her thigh and squeezed it threateningly. Amber merely nodded in agreement. David kept his hand on her thigh and smiled at her before looking up at Paul, who though David didn't notice it, had a disgusted look on his face.

"What did you say your name was?" David asked Paul.

"Paul." He said simply. After he saw the tight thigh squeeze this guy gave Amber, he wanted to just reach out and break both his legs. "And you are?"

"I'm David and this is my fiancée Amber." He said which caused both Amber and Paul to look at her hand. Her eyes widened and she cursed herself when she noticed she had decided to wear her grandmothers engagement ring. She looked at Paul and faked a smile, knowing David was watching but her eyes told him a different story.

When David mentioned that Amber was his fiancée, Paul thought it might be true and she was possibly playing Dave, but he saw the fearful look she sent him and knew this David guy was trying to pull a fast one on him. "It's nice to meet you." Paul said, masking his anger with a smile, and stuck his hand out to shake both Amber and David's hand. He obviously put a little bit of roughness in his handshake with David.

"Did you say you wanted to use the phone?" David asked, walking around and setting the phone on the bar counter, in front of Paul.

"Oh yeah, thanks." Paul said and paused for a second, wondering who he should call. He quickly punched in the seven digits he knew by heart and smirked tightly at David as he waited for his friend to pick up. There was a quick hi on the other end as the call went through.

"Dave, Hey man, It's Paul. How are ya?" Paul asked, glancing at Amber and smiled when he saw her face flush with relief.

"Paul? Why are you calling me?" Dave asked almost bitterly. He was watching TV waiting for Amber to call when she got home from work. He glanced at the clock and noticed it was getting late and he became worried, wondering if he should call Amber to make sure she was alright. John had also been missing in action for a while. Dave had gotten home from the gym, took a shower and when he got out, John was gone. Dave just assumed he had a date or something.

"You'll never guess what happened. So I'm driving to your house and my phone dies as I'm trying to get a hold of you. So I stop at the first open place I come by, to call you and let you know I'm running late. Anyways I stop at this bar and the owner, David, and his fiancée, Amber," He said and paused for emphasis, hoping Dave would understand. "and they are gracious enough to get me a drink, use their phone and impose on their romantic night. What luck huh?" Paul said.

"Paul where are you going with this?" Dave asked a bit confused.

Paul sighed in frustration, silently and to himself. "Well Dave that's all. I just wanted to let you know I'd be a bit late cause I'm at Burt's Bar with David," He put his hand over the microphone part of his phone. "What's your last name?" He asked David.

"Marks." David responded without looking away from Amber. He couldn't believe it, tonight was the tonight she would be his.

"David Marks and his fiancée Amber," He covered the microphone again. "And yours?" He asked Amber.

"Miller." She said almost shakily as David's stare became both intense and creepy.

"Amber Miller." Paul finished hoping he had spelled it out clearly enough for Dave.

Dave paused for a second and thought. Wait, that's Amber last name wasn't it? "She has a fiancée?" He asked heartbroken.

"No." Paul said as he watched David closely, not wanting him to pull anything.

"Then who is David Marks?" Dave asked trying to put all the pieces together.

"Her fiancée." He said.

Dave stared at the TV, trying to figure out was Paul was telling him. That's when he remembered David Marks. David Marks as in Amber's boss. As in Amber's creepy and perverted boss. "I'll be there in 10." Dave said and hung up. He hopped off the couch and practically ran outside. He cursed when he saw John's car was gone. He knew he should have gotten his own rental car. He pulled out his cell phone and called taxi service and told them to rush to him.

Paul hung up and smiled for David's sake. "I'll think I'll have another drink and then I'll get out your hair."

David sighed but nodded. He passed Paul another scotch.

"So have long have you two been dating?" Paul asked as he finished off his first glass.

"A year and a half." David answered before Amber could but in.

"Wow. Congratulations." Paul said and took a small sip of his drink. He didn't know how long it was going to take Dave to get here but he could only stall for so long.

"Thank you." David said and rubbed Amber's back.

Paul looked at Amber and squinted his eyes. "You don't talk much do you?"

"Hey, she talks enough. She doesn't usually talk to strangers." David said defensively. Amber rolled her eyes and really felt like punching his right in the face. How old was she? Twelve? She doesn't talk to strangers, Ha!

"Actually, I do talk to strangers. I'm a very friendly person. I am just a bit angry that you interrupted our special night." She said with attitude and shocked both the men when she played along with David's plan.

Paul raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Feisty, I like it." He said and raised his glass to her before taking another small sip.

David recovered nicely and smirked. "She is. We don't get to spend much time together during weekdays so when we get the chance, we really cherish it." They all turned their head toward the door when John busted in.

"Hey John what are you doing here?" Paul asked, hoping he would get John to play along for a few more minutes.

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing here?" He asked, his nostrils flaring in anger.

"What's wrong with you?" Paul asked. "Oh, this is David Marks and his fiancée, Amber Miller." He said introducing them. "They were nice enough to let me stay here for a while, while I called Dave and let him know I'm running late cause my phone died."

John looked at him oddly for a few seconds before smiling. He understood what was going on. This David Marks person was trying to pull one over on them. "Nice to meet you. Sorry about that a few seconds ago. Our friend Dave called me and told me where Paul was and I rushed here to make sure he left soon and didn't get drunk. He does that often." He said with a small laugh. He glanced at Amber and noticed she really wanted to leave. They'd have to do this soon.

"Hi." David said skeptically. He didn't know if he liked being the only other guy besides two muscled up guys.

"Yeah, they were having a romantic evening, and I came and interrupted it." Paul said, downing the rest of his drink in one shot and stood up. It was time to get Amber out of here.

"Really?" John asked stepping closer to Paul. "Amber, you know, you look incredibly familiar."

"Re-really?" She stuttered, knowing what they were about to do and she was honestly scared to see what was going to happen.

"Yeah." Paul said and reached out, punching David square in the jaw. John grabbed Amber gently, and stood her by the bar entrance. He went back to Paul and David and saw David deliver a pretty heavy punch to Paul's stomach. John grabbed him by the shoulders, turned him around and punched him in the face then the stomach, knocking him down. Paul stood up, put his foot to David's neck and John leaned down, getting right into David's face.

"You stay away from her. She's like family to me, a sister if you will. If I hear you come within a hundred feet of her, I will personally kick your ass again. Are we clear?" John practically growled in his face. He didn't respond and Paul pushed his foot deeper into his neck until he said he understood. "Good." John said and got up, walking to Amber. Paul removed his foot and walked away but something told him David was getting back up so he turned around and delivered a stiff punch to the face before walking out the door with John and Amber. They were walking Amber to John's car when they saw a taxi skidding into the parking lot. Dave threw a bunch of money at the cab driver and jumped out. He felt a huge rush of relief when he saw she was okay. He ran to her and enveloped her into a tight hug.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, pulling her head away from his chest. She nodded and he silently cheered to himself and placed a soft, sweet, short kiss on her lips.

"Dave," Paul said quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Let's get her home to get some sleep." Dave nodded and helped her in John's truck, setting her in the middle and slid in next her. Her buckled her up, placed his arms around her and sighed.

"Follow me, you can stay at my place." John said to Paul, who nodded, and climbed into the drivers seat of his truck. Paul got into his rental car and followed John all the way to his house. By the time they arrived, Amber was asleep on Dave's shoulder and he walked her inside to her house, putting her to bed. Paul and John walked to John's house and John set Paul up in one of his guest rooms before they both went to sleep. Dave stayed at Amber's house with her, just in case she needed him. He made himself comfy in a chair in her room and watched her sleep before getting to sleep himself.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**On My Mind**

_Chapter 16_

The next morning, Amber's eyes fluttered open slowly. She closed them again while she yawned and stretched her body out. She opened them again, rubbing the morning tears out of her eyes. She flipped over onto her other side and a small smile spread across her face. Dave was slumped awkwardly, half on, half off, of a small chair in the corner of her bedroom. It was sweet that he had stayed with her, just in case. She watched him for a while, taking in his appearance. He woke up maybe twenty minutes after her and jumped up when he saw she was awake.

"Morning. How are you feeling?" He asked as he sat on the side of her bed, moving her bangs off her forehead which made her smile.

"Fine. You?" She asked, scooting over and dragged him to lay next to her.

"Better now that your awake. I was worried sick about you." He said with one arm slung around her. They were both laying on their side, facing each other.

Amber reached up and ran one of her hands through his hair. "I'm so glad you guys showed up. I don't know how I can ever thank you."

"You don't have to do anything. We care about you more than anything. We helped you because needed to, not for your thanks." He said, his thumb making small circle against her hip.

"I was so surprised when Paul walked in." She said after a moment of silence.

"Me too. I was shocked when he called and told me to get down there. It makes me wonder why he was even in town to begin with." Dave said, still not comfortable with Paul after all he'd put him through.

"Dave, why don't you like him?" She asked curiously.

Dave sighed and stilled his hand. "He's just done some shitty things. He is incredibly selfish and only wants something from you when it benefits him."

"But he's changed. I know I don't know him as well as you, but I have talked to him a couple times. He really regrets what went down between you two." She said, still rubbing his hair. "He just wants to be your friend again Dave."

The sweet and innocent way Amber said those nice things about Paul made Dave want to give him another chance. It was hard to look past the things that had happened in the past but Dave was willing to rebuild their friendship, slowly and carefully. "Enough about Paul." He said and Amber smiled. She leaned forward and placed a gently, soft kiss on Dave's lips. The kiss wasn't eager and rough but instead slow, loving and showed they were just happy to be with each other.

They stayed like that for almost an hour, just talking in soft voices and laughing. Amber got out of bed and took a long shower where she scrubbed her skin until it was almost raw while Dave sat in the living room, watching TV, waiting for her. She got out of the shower, dried her hair and straightened it and applied minimal makeup. She changed into khaki shorts, a lavender cotton, loose, flowy spaghetti strap tank top. She walked into brown flip flops and walked into the living room. Dave immediately got up and embraced her in a hug. Ever since he got that call from Paul last night, he just wanted to be as close to her as possible and Amber felt the same way. They interlocked their hands and walked out the front door and over John's place.

Dave walked in first without knocking and pulled Amber in behind him. The walked into the living room to find John and Paul on the couch dieing of laughter. It brought a smile onto Amber's face. She liked seeing them getting to know each other. While she knew barely anything about Paul, she got the feeling from him that he made a lot of mistakes in the past couple of years and was sorry about them, but no one would give him the time of day to start over. She just hopes Dave realizes that people make mistakes and sometimes you just have to forgive them for it.

"Hey guys." She said, waving with the hand that wasn't attached the Dave's. They both looked up immediately and jumped off the couch. Paul stayed by the couch but John took like three steps and embraced her in a big hug.

"I'm so happy to see you." He said stepping back a little to look her over. "You're alright right?"

She smiled and nodded her head after she tilted it to the side. "I'm fine. Thanks to you."

"I'd love to take credit for that. But I'm afraid it was all Paul." John said unselfishly.

She looked past John to see Paul. He had a small smile on his face and she walked toward him. He seemed a bit shocked when she hugged him but soon bent over a bit and returned the hug. "Thank you so much." She whispered in his ear. He didn't say anything just gave her a reassuring squeeze. He let go and she soon followed. She dropped her arms to her sides and smiled at the boys. "Well I have to get to work." I could feel Paul's confused stare connect with me and I saw Dave and John share perplexed looks.

"Not to sound like your father, but you're not going to work." John said with his hands on his hips. She smiled simply.

"I have to."

Dave shook his head negatively. "You definitely don't."

She looked at him. "Uh, yeah I do. I can't just never go in again."

"Oh yeah," John said, crossing his arms over his chest in what was supposed to be an intimidating stance. "Why's that?"

She stared at them for a second, not understanding. "Cause I have things of mine that are there. I need to pick them up. Besides my car is there."

"Oh" All three men said at the same time.

"So whose coming with me?" She asked, clapping her hands together.

* * *

Dave and Amber arrived at Amber's office roughly a half hour later. Dave stood as close to her as possible , like a body guard, with her hand tightly in his, wanting to protect her in an instant if he needed to. Once they got off on the right floor, Amber was very friendly to everyone as they walked to her desk. She put some boxes that we had brought on her desk and started piling stuff on it. She told Dave to take a seat and just wait for her, it wouldn't take that long.

Amber chatted with Dave as she took things out of her drawers and into the boxes. She had more stuff than she remembered unpacking.

"Amber?" She heard and she looked up. She smiled when she saw it was Ally.

"Hey girl!" Amber said, walking around her desk and Dave to get to her friend to give her a hug.

"How are you?" Ally asked after they released each other from their hug

"I'm good, how are you?" She asked, making her way back to her desk to finish packing everything.

"Good." Ally said and looked at her with a weird look. "Are you leaving?"

Amber looked up and offered her old friend a sad smile. "Yeah, this job just isn't working out." She said, not really ready to tell her what had happened.

"I'm sorry." Ally said guiltily.

"Don't be sorry. I actually want to thank you for getting me this job in the first place. It allowed me to get some money in." She said thankfully. Ally nodded and looked at Dave, then back at Amber. Amber laughed. "Oh, Ally, this is Dave, Dave this is Ally." She said, introducing the two.

"Nice to me you, I've heard a lot about you." Dave said politely, shaking her hand.

"Wish I could say the same." She said laughing and immediately stopped laughing when Dave stood up. He sure was big.

"Alright, well I think I'm about done here." Amber said, closing the last box.

"Alright, well I guess just give me a call when you have a chance." Ally said with a smile. Amber nodded and they embraced in one last hug before Ally left to go get back to work on the other side of the office. "It's kinda strange that you know who isn't here." Amber said to Dave about David Marks, not wanting to say his name, as they each grabbed a box and made their way to the elevator.

"Yeah, well, Paul and John did a number on him. He's probably home recovering." Dave said with a laugh as they walked onto the elevator. Amber smiled and looked up at Dave at the same moment he looked down at her. He slowly moved his head down, and she moved hers up a bit and they gave each other a simple kiss on the lips and smiled like teenagers after while looking at each other.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**On My Mind**

_Chapter 17_

The last couple of days Amber spent her days at John's house with John and Dave. She ate there, hung out there, did her laundry there and slept there. Those men were so damn protective of her. They didn't let her go anywhere alone, not even to her own house. It was ridiculous. It wasn't like her former boss was going to start stalking her, in fact, she was pretty positive she would never hear from him again. But, she did admit, it was nice to have people looking out for her, just sometimes it was a bit too much.

Tonight, Saturday, Amber had made dinner for John and Dave. They were at the dining table eating.

"So, Amber, Dave and I have been talking," John started.

"and?" She asked confused.

"Well I'm going back on the road tomorrow and I think you should come with me." Dave said, grabbing her hand from his spot next to her.

"Why?" She asked, not understanding.

"You still don't know what this guy is thinking." John said.

"I'm not going to leave my life here because him."

"You don't have to. Just get away for a little while until things can blow over." Dave said softly. She thought about it. It would be nice to travel and get away from here for a while. But she'd definitely miss John.

"I don't know."

"Just think about it. He's not leaving until tomorrow afternoon." John said, standing up and clearing the table.

"Please Amb, come with me." Dave said, turning his chair to face me fully. "I'll just worry about you the whole time I'm away."

"You don't have to worry about me."

"Sure I do, you're my girlfriend." He said matter of factly. She just stared at him.

"Girlfriend?" She asked. Sure they spent a lot of time together, and had even gone on dates together but she wasn't sure if she would call him her boyfriend yet.

"Is that ok? No? Too soon?" He asked then ran a hand through his hair. "Wow, that's embarrassing. Ok, we're just dating, I can deal with that."

"Dave, its ok. Just, tell me why you really want me to come on the road with you. I know it's not because of my boss."

He sighed. "Honestly, I can't stand the thought of being away from you. I want to be with you everyday." She was silent, that was a lot to take in. Normally, that would even scare her away; she had a bit of a commitment problem, but for some reason, him saying that made her extremely happy.

She smiled. "Ok, I'll go." She said and laughed when he pulled her into his lap and started placing kisses all over face and neck.

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon and Amber was at her own house, alone surprisingly, and was packing. Dave told her to pack as much as she could because he didn't know quite when they'd be back. She took his advice and packed practically her whole wardrobe. After she was done packing, she took a shower, dried and straightened her hair and applied minimal makeup. She pulled on a pair of low rise black skinny jeans, a gray Oakland Raiders t-shirt she had from back home and black converse. Dave walked into the house, and greeted her with a kiss as she was pulling on her shoes before she directed him to her luggage so he could pack the car. She pulled on a black zip-up jacket and pulled her purse over her arm and took one last look around her apartment to make sure she hadn't forgot anything important. Once she was sure, she walked out the house and locked it behind her.

Amber made her way to John's house and slapped Dave on the butt as she passed the car, where he was loading the suitcases.

"Hey!" Dave said and grabbed her arm, pulling her to him, before she got too far away. "That was mean."

"Oh please, you're used to getting felt up at work, that was nothing." She said with a laugh and turned around in his arms so she was facing him. He silenced her with his lips and she moaned, leaning into his embrace and the kiss. She jumped back when she felt a slap to her butt. "Hey!" Dave just laughed and finished loading the car.

"Alright, are you guys ready?" John asked as he exited his house. He locked the door behind him and made his way to the car. He swung an arm around Amber's shoulders. "I can't believe you're leaving me." He stuck out his bottom lip.

"Oh stop. You're going to make me feel bad." She said, sticking out her own bottom lip.

"Oh don't feel bad Shorty, I'm only joking. I can't wait until you're gone." He joked but Amber didn't like it and punched him in the stomach. "Ouch." He said, though it didn't hurt at all.

"Let's hit the road." Dave said, slamming the trunk door closed. They piled in the car and made their way to the airport. It was a short drive but it felt like forever for Amber. They got out of car and John and Dave unloaded all the luggage. Amber busied herself by putting tags on her bags just in case they got lost.

"Alright, you two have a nice flight." John said, putting his hands in his pockets. Amber hurled herself at him and squeezed him with all her might.

"I'll miss you so much." She said, pulling back a little to look him in the face.

"I'll miss you too. Don't worry though, I'll be back before you know it." John said placing a kiss on her forehead. She nodded and reluctantly let go but not before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't forget to call. Oh, and watch my house, but don't throw parties there."

"Oh damn, guess I'm going to have to cancel the huge party I was planning tonight." He said and snapped.

"Yeah, you better." She said with a laugh.

"I'll catch you later man." Dave said to John. "Thanks for letting me stay with you."

"Hey, it's no problem." John said, as the two friends embraced in a hug. Dave and Amber stood side by side, holding hands and waved to John as he drove away. They turned to each other and Amber smiled at him sadly.

"Don't worry Amb, you'll see him before you know it." He said, squeezing her hand reassuringly and placed a kiss on her forehead. They checked in their luggage and made it through security with twenty minutes to spare. They went into a small airport store and bought some magazines to keep them occupied during the flight.

They boarded the plane and Amber slid her purse under the seat in front of her. She looked out the window, which was right next to her and watched as people ran around, trying to make sure planes left and other planes landed safely. The plane started its takeoff and it was then that she remember how much she hated flying. She turned and saw Dave with his eyes closed, of course he was a pro at flying. She clutched the armrests and closed her eyes, hoping it would be over soon and they would land already. She felt Dave's hand cover hers and she opened one eye. She saw Dave smile at him, and interlace his fingers with his.

"I forgot I hate flying." She said and closed her eyes again.

"It's okay, we'll be fine. I'm here for you." He said in a soothing voice. After takeoff, Amber passed out with her head on Dave's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her to make it more comfortable. He looked down at her sleeping body and cursed himself. He swore to himself he would never love anyone again after how bad his ex-wife had treated him. But here he had, he had fallen in love with Amber and she wasn't quite as open to a relationship as he would hope; he would just have to try his hardest to open her up to it.


End file.
